Wolfsbane
by SelinaShadow
Summary: Wolfsbane- Alice stumbles upon an injured wolf in the woods. She thinks its a shape shifter who crossed the treaty line and she bring it back to the house so Carlisle can help it shift back. What she didn't expect was for the beast to change back in to a injured girl as soon as the first rays of sun hit her silver fur. "What have I gotten my self in to?"
1. Ch1 Finding

**A/N: Chapters are being fixed for grammar errors. Please do not review to bother me with grammar stuff i really dont care about. Bye, Bye. Please read. **

**Ch.1 Finding**

**Bpov**

I could feel and hear the soft pitter patter of rain drops hitting the floor, the leaves, and the rocks. I could feel it hitting my thick black fur which maid my silver stripes turn a dull grey. A few more minutes and my fur would be completely soaked through, and though I had been in this area longer then I am used to staying in one place I decided to stop in a cave I found for the night.

I stretch and feel my claws dig into the rocky surface of the cave, shaking my fur to get the water out of it before releasing a sigh as I rest my head on my paws, a drop hitting me right at the top of my head. I use my paw to wipe it off and frown as I try to imagine my hands and my human face. After a while the rain stopped so I stand slowly and stretch my body before walking to the mouth of the cave.

I frown. When was the last time I actually walked on my feet and ate with my hands?... well... there is a full moon every month… there was two blue moons this year so… ten years? What? No… that can't be right… I bought clothes from this cool place and they had a shirt about Osama Bin Laden and he attacked the twin towers in 2001 so… it was a year after that... twelve years?

I stopped cold on my paws and frowned… why haven't I changed in so long?... Victor. I roll my eyes and growl lowly as I leap off the cave mouth a mile or so above the ground and walk out to the woods, hoping over rocks. My strut slowly increases in speed. Twelve years…. Well, it's been worse.

I shake my head and stop my pace to listen around, my ears twitching at the small noises. Everything seems calm for the time of night it is, most animals are asleep. I let my claws dig in to the soft moist earth, and I let my ears zone in on a heartbeat. I launch my body forward and jump over the huge ledge, landing three feet away from a full grown buck. I jump forward just as he launches and the chase lasts less than a second before he is on the ground. I snap his neck and howl lowly before I start eating from him.

After I finish off my buck I lick my snout, go to a creak to clean up a bit before I launch forward running at full speed. Running is all I really, ever did. I love it, it clears my head. It made me feel free. The full moon shining above was pure white. The black night surrounding me as I ran across this new land. I slowed to a strut when I reached a cliff face by the ocean. I sniffed the air and looked at the moon before letting out a loud howl. Instinct. Not that I minded. I love howling.

I walk over to the ledge, leaping over some ragged boulders . I hear the waves further away and I step back a few feet before launching forward and landing swiftly on the other side of the woods. I walk until I reach the edge of the sea cliffs and look down at the black water. Hmmmm, maybe I should consider going human in this town for a bit. I missed swimming.

Another corner of a different sea cliff catches my attention and I walk back in to the woods and walk slowly through the trees, enjoying the salty smell of the water and the smell of the animals in the area. Once I reach the stuck out edge of my target I look at the moon again and howl loudly, just warning off any other werewolf that I am here and that they should leave the area.

I sneeze when the smell of wet dog hits my nose. I huff, stupid shape shifters. I take off to the right, launching out of their territory. The last thing I want is for Shape Shifters to realize a Werewolf is in the area. That won't end well, for them. I run down to where I had come over from and I hear the fast heart beat from shape shifters a few miles or so behind me. I bark a laugh as I zig zag confusing the filthy half breeds to get lost before I jump over a gap to the south of this land and its heading north. The smell of vampire crosses my nose and I cough, damn. You're kidding right?

Shape Shifters and Vampires are neighbors? I shake my head this town is weird. I get to the edge of the woods and sigh in the fresh air. Finally, I walk slowly through the tress, not making a sound. Just walking, I feel a sharp stab on my leg and I whimper.

I look down to see a bear trap, I growl as I try to shake it off but it only cuts in deeper. The familiar burn alerts me, you're kidding. A fucking silver bear trap? This must be century's old. No one would use silver for something as stupid as a bear trap. Unless. I tug at my leg and see that the bear trap snaps off its chain and I hop forward on three legs only to feel the ground under my feet shift. I look down just in time to see the silver strand net pull up and wrap around me.

Fuck. I howl because the burning is too much for me. I try to shake it off but every time I move the silver digs in to my skin. Damn, if I keep struggling the silver will enter my blood stream. I take an steady breath and try to shift back only to shake and whimper in pain as an electric current runs through the net. I growl when I see a vampire walk out of the shadows.

"Found you, dog." Victor says.

Victor is a stupid vampire that has been after me for around... twenty years. The Volturi won't believe him when he says that I'm alive because...well… he's an idiot. It's been his obsession to capture me. Part of the reason why I am always running. I growl deep in my chest as he sighs and walks closer to me.

"They will believe me now, they have too. I will bring you're pelt to them as a gift. Then, they will offer me a place in their guard." he says.

I snort and bark a laugh only to have him electrocute me again making me spasm and the net to tighten around me burning my skin and making me still in searing pain.

I whimper at the feeling of the burn all over me. He looks at me and takes out a gun and my eyes go wide as I struggle to loosen myself from the hanging net. I need to get out of here if this bastard is going to shoot me. I shake and ignore the feeling of the net digging in to my skin and the bear trap clamping on the bone and snapping it as I try to free myself.

I start to jump and shake and I see that the branch holding the net isn't strong enough when I hear it crack under my weight. I start jumping, and or... ok, I'm trembling like an idiot trying to loosen this chain, sue me. I'm about to get killed.

I hear the branch break just as the gun shot rings out and I feel a searing pain on the left side of my chest. I howl as I fall to the ground quivering as the burning feeling flies through my veins, I feel the liquid silver capsule dissolve and a cold liquid replace it.

The burning gets worse and I start to get numb, Wolfs-bane. Shit. I growl, this is my last chance. I use my teeth to bite two places in the chain I can stick my paws through and I swipe at Victor. He hisses and before he can shoot again I swipe a second time, the gun lands in the stream below. I growl and snarl at him as I stand tall, he takes a step back before he bolts. I grin, coward. I shake off the chains around me but only manage to get my legs free, but that's not good enough.

I limp for a mile or so before the Wolfs-bane starts to numb my body. I feel my head swirl, damn... I shake my head harshly trying to clear the numbness. There wasn't enough Wolfs-bane to kill me, just enough to knock me out. But, that's not what worries me; it's the silver in my system. The silver on me. I feel a wave of panic run over me when my legs give out. Shit, I need to take this chain off me.

I whimper at the burn. I had a good, long, life. Boring... I shake my head as I let out a long hard howl. Hoping a wolf or something would find me and help me... then I remember that Werewolf's are loners and that there isn't anyone to help me.

I fall, my head rolls to the side and then I see it. A white figure out of the corner of my eye. Huh, looks like Victor found me after all. My eyes close as I give in to the pain and darkness.

**_Apov_**

Ugh, I'm so full. Three deer and a mountain lion. I bet my eyes are a bright gold right now. I lick my lips clean as I push the dead body of the mountain lion off me. I use the sleeve of my shirt to wipe at my chin and run a hand threw my short hair.

"Hmm, what to do with you."

I muse before starting to dig a hole with the shovel I brought. After I bury the body of the mountain lion and the three doe's I drank I stash my shovel back in the hallow tree and start to walk through the woods, sighing in to the dark night.

It sucks being alone, if I had a mate I could hang out with him. Walk with my mate through the woods sharing stories and jokes. Much like my family is doing now. Though, I haven't heard a peep from my family since we divided to hunt. They should be at home by now, probably locked in their sound proof rooms with their other half. 90 years, I have been alone 90 years. My family members have found their mate between the first decade of being changed, Jazz is the only one that found his mate in this decade.

So now I have no friend to talk to about being alone. Great... I shake my head as I jump in to a tree. I can't be so bitter, Jazz is so happy with Bree. The smile hasn't left his face in these ten years, while mine only grows more fake. I groan and sit on a branch and put my hands against my eyes as I lean back and hang upside down from the branch

"I'm a terrible person." I groan out.

"No you're not."

I hear someone say from under me and the shock made me forget to put pressure on my legs and I fall from the tree. I close my eyes waiting for impact when cold arms grab me right before I fall. I sigh, only to crash on the ground.

"Thank you so much Emmett." I snap at him.

I hear his booming laugh as I jump up

"Sorry, shortie. Couldn't help myself." he says as he rests an arm over my shoulders.

"Mom wanted you home, said she wanted to ask you about something." he says.

I nod as I pick leaves and twigs from my hair.

"I was going to go back after sunrise." I say as I brush the mud of my clothes.

Em shrugs and continues to walk.

"Mind telling you're big brother why you think you are a terrible person?" he asks.

I look at the ground

"Um, no reason. I didn't think anyone would be listening." I admit.

He chuckles "Then I'm glad I was." he says and pulls me to a stop. "Just because you're alone Alicat doesn't mean you don't deserve a mate, it might just mean you will have to change your mate or he's not Alive yet. Or not ready to die yet." he says.

I stare at him with a blank face "And that's supposed to make me feel better?" I ask turning my head to the side.

He gives me a dimple grin "No, I'm you're big brother. It's my job to bug you, not to make you feel better." he jokes and I punch his shoulder with a laugh.

"You are so odd Em." I say as we start to walk.

We walk in silence for a mile or so when a loud howl sounds out from our left. Emmett and I stop at the same time

"The reservation is on the other direction." I state.

Emmett growls "Stupid mutts must have broken the treaty." he says.

I frown "They should know better, come on Em. Let's check out who the treaty breaker is." I say as I run in the direction were the sound of the howl.

I hear Emmett huff as he runs beside me. "I always like a wrestling match after I hunt." he says with a grin as I role my eyes at him.

We dash through the woods, running full speed. I feel an intense draw in the direction I am going, like its essential. Probably its just my vampire instincts telling me to not back down and protect my territory. We jump over rocks and trees and swerve under branches before we break threw a clearing. I stop on the edge to see one huge wolf with black and grey fur in the middle of the clearing. I frown when I step closer.

"It's hurt Em." I say and he walks slowly over to the wolf.

"It doesn't smell like the mutts in La Push." he says.

I role my eyes "Were else would it be from?" I ask as I circle it.

A gurgling whimper escapes it and I look closer I see a skin tight chain around it. My eyes go wide "Em, take those chains off, they must be crushing it." I say as I start to yank at the chain.

I hear the wolf whimper as each time I move the chain it restricts. I let it go, "Em!" I say and he huffs

"I'm not happy about this." he mumbles before breaking the chain with a strong tug. It reconnects "The hell?" Em growls as he breaks the chain again and keeps breaking it until it's in a ball in his hands and the wolf is two feet away from when Emmett kicked it to flip it over.

"If Dad found out you kicked an injured wolf you would be so grounded." I say as I walk over to the wolf to see blood on the ground "It's bleeding, bad." I say as I concentrate on the heart beat. "Its heart is week." I state before grabbing its shoulders and looking at Em.

"What?" he asks.

I nod to the wolf's butt and he growls "We shall never speak of this again." He says as he picks up the wolf by the hips and we start to carry it back through the woods and run to our house. As soon as we get to the back yard Emmett yells

"Heads up, Dad. Alice brought home a pet!"

As soon as the words left his mouth, Edward is outside and in my face "You brought a dog to our house? What is wrong with you Alice?" he seethes.

The surprise of him appearing next to me makes me drop the wolf as it hits the ground with a thud. How did I not see him coming? I shake my head before I role my eyes "Chill out drama queen. Its bleeding and it looks like it's in pain." I say to him.

"So? Let it die. It would be one less pest to worry about." he growls at me.

I lift an eyebrow just as Carlisle appears behind Edward. "Edward that is no way to act." he says in a soft tone and I see Edward relax his shoulders.

"I'm sorry, Carlisle. But you must agree, it's not smart to bring a stray La Push wolf, especially with Bree and Jasper being around." he says lowly.

I glare at him "It's not Bree or Jasper that has the control problem, now is it Eddie?" I snap at him and his jaw clenches. The whimpering of the wolf at my feet snaps me out of my anger spur with Edward. "Carlisle, we found it with chains around its body, its bleeding and it doesn't seem to stop or heal." I say and dad kneels down to the wolf, his hand at its neck.

I can practically see the gears turning in his head as he hears the almost human like heartbeat. Not wild like the wolves at La Push.

"Emmett, Jasper. Help me move the wolf down to the basement." he says and they both nod as they grab the wolf and head in to the house. I feel Mom place a hand on me, her scent having alerted me before she even touched me.

"You did the right thing." she says and I nod and smile at her when I hear Carlisle calling for me.

I'm at his side in a second "Where did you find the wolf?" he asks.

I shrug "Around the stream, around six miles away in a clearing." I say and I see Dad nod.

"And you said it was in chains?" he asks.

I nod "Yeah, I couldn't break them and it took even a bit of an effort for Emmett to snap them, the weird thing though, was that it re attached." I say and dad looks over his shoulder to me.

"These chains... reattached?" he asks.

I nod "And every time we would budge or move it the chain would sink tighter in its skin." I say and dad nods.

"Emmett and Jasper go find the chains and where they came from, it couldn't have run too far in this state." he says and my brothers leave without a word.

"Alice, I need your help with trying to stop the bleeding."

I move next to him in a flash grabbing a towel and pushing it up against the part dad shaved off the wolfs coat. I see that the white towel start to get a deep red but, the smell isn't appealing to me. Its blood, it smells sweet but... no thirst. It's so faint... "Do you smell that?" I ask Carlisle and he looks up from where his hands still haven't stopped sowing up the wounds.

"Smell what?" he asks and I let him take in a deep gulp of air, "Amazing, her scent is so faint." he says.

I frown "It's sweet." I say and dad lifts an eyebrow and takes another whiff before shrugging

"I haven't found shifter blood appealing." he says and I decide to leave it as I see the first rays to enter threw the basement window across from us.

"It's sunny today, no work." I say and dad chuckles as he moves closer to start sewing up the part where my hands are stopping the bleeding. I move to the other stitches and put gauzes on it making sure to keep it tight so blood won't flow.

"Alice." Carlisle says and the shock in his voice snaps me out from the black fur with silver stripes I was admiring with my eyes and tracing with the tip of my fingers.

I look over to Carlisle and see that he is staring at the foot of the wolf with vast shock. I look down to see it start to lose fur, it disappearing in to the skin. Going backwards and when I look closely I see that the light is hitting the foot of the wolf. I dash over to the window and open it and gasp when the furry paw starts to lose hair and start to shift in to a human foot.

Slowly the whole body of the wolf starts to lose hair until the wolf body shifts back to a human and soon the black wolf with silver stripes is replaced by a girl with ivory skin, reddish brown hair, plump pink lips and tall frame. Carlisle and I exchange a look before I quickly cover up the wolf, or um, girl with a white blanket. I look at Carlisle to see him nod to himself as he starts to work on the girls injured foot.

I stay frozen when my eyes connect to the girls face a second time. My eyes zone black and I feel the distinct feeling of my heart beat against my chest three times before it stops again, I feel the air leave my chest and then, just as soon as I felt all of this, it's gone. I shake my head quickly and touch my chest, head and arms before letting out a breath. "Alice? What did you see?" Carlisle asks.

I frown, what was that? I shake my head "Um, nothing just Em ruining my clothes." I say with a fake smile at Carlisle. He smiles back and shakes his head

"Oh, Emmett. That boy will never learn never to prank the girl that sees the future." Dad says and goes back to inspecting the girl's wounds.

I shake my head as I look at the girl on the table, what happened? How come I zoned out like that? And… how did this wolf change in to a girl after a few minutes in the sunlight? And how did the wounds still stay in place even after the shift. I don't know this girls name or where she came from but… this is going to be very interesting.

**A/N: here it is, the first chap of the new story. It speeds up and will definitely get better around the time I focus and get a good idea on where I'm going with it. Hope you guys like it, Review!**


	2. Ch2 Pain

**A/N: Here is the new chap! have fun reading **

**I dont own twilight**

**Ch.2 Pain**

**Bpov**

I could feel it, the burning sensation running through my veins. Why didn't this bastard just shoot me in the head? Did he think I would stay under for long? It was just one bullet with Wolfs-bane and a silver trap. God, the white searing pain. Damn it...

It should be daylight soon and as soon as it is, I can change back to human and I will wake up soon… hopefully. I had to wake up, I needed to wake up or this bastard would fucking kill me. This also meant that if the sun was out soon… I'd be at my weakest. He could kill me with a simple Wolfs-bane bullet; a single trace of silver in my blood would leave me dead.

I feel my body pulsing and I can tell that the sun is out. I feel my bones slowly shrink back to human size. The blinding pain that caused me to morph back to human. I tried to yell out in agony but nothing would happen. My body wouldn't move under the drowsiness of the Wolfs-bane. I feel the crack and shift of every single bone, the stretch and burn of my muscles.

It was an excruciating pain. It was… the worse curse in this world. Thankfully in the sun, the shift back to human was quick. Painful.. but quick. After a minute or two, it was done. I could feel myself as a human. But yet, I still could not move. I strain my ears to hear noise, to feel a presence around me. Nothing would come.

I feel a cold metal connect with my leg, my body stills. I feel it pluck and tear and… extract?... slowly the metal starts to leave my system. Victor must want me as live bounty, after I feel no traces of metal on my skin my eyes open and I jump off the table growling as I stand on the edge of the dark room. My eyes shining silver in the dark room. I see nine vampires.

I growl deep in my chest "Calm down, we won't hurt you." one of them says. I growl louder and look around "Filthy vampires, stay away from me." I growl as I back up in a corner. I look at the space between me and the nine vampires and start to shift back but it stops, a searing pain on my ribs stops me cold and I fall to the ground in a growl of pain.

A vampire comes close to me but I kick it away from me and scurry to a corner growling deep in my chest. "For the love of God, Carlisle. Just kill the stupid thing." A vampire says before she exits. I launch out behind her using the wall as impulse and push past the blond and run out of the lab or house. Once I reach the back yard I see the sun and curse as I limp and look behind me to see all nine vamps in a line.

"Calm down, you are hurt. We will not harm you, my children found you injured in the woods. They brought you to me, if they hadn't you would have died." He says. I smirk and for the first time I look down at my body. I'm wearing jeans and a blue long sleeved shirt.

"Trust me; I don't need anyone's help." I say my eyes flashing silver as I absorb the suns energy. I feel the bullet dig it out of my flesh and fall out, I feel the Wolfs-bane evaporate fully from my system and I feel my muscles reconnect and heal. I feel the annoying twitch as every single fiber reconnects like a mass spider web.

"If they hadn't brought you back, you would have died." A skinny boy says with crazy hair. I role my eyes "Has no one ever told you that children stay quiet when adults speak?" I ask him. He glares "I am not a child. I am a hundred and ten years old." He says. I smirk "One thousand, almost two. Still think you are all grown up?" I ask him.

His eyes go wide but he stays silent. I look over at them but… they all smell like fresh vampires. "Who is the leader of this coven?" I ask not exactly thrilled. The blond man who had spoken to me earlier takes a step forward. I nod "Thank you for your help, but it was unneeded. Now… I apologize, but I can't exactly afford for the precious Volturi to find out I'm still alive so…" I trail off looking at them.

There are hisses and growls from the coven and I smirk. "Sorry to have to kill you, it's nothing personal I promise. Just cutting loose ends." I say but sigh when the leader speaks up "Wait, we saved your life. Spare our lives." He says and the muscular ones growl "Spare? Please, Carlisle we can take her." He says. My eyes shine "Really, you think so? Let's make a bet." I say feeling my canines grow as I stick out my hand.

The bulky one walks over but right before he shakes my hand his father stops him "Stop. Emmet, you will lose that bet." He says. I tilt my head looking at his eyes "What's the bet?" he asks. I shrug "I win, no one knows I exist. You win… I'll spare your lives and you will never see me again. Win, win." I say.

He shakes my hand. At the same time that he touches me I launch him in to the air and shift, as he is about to land I grab his torso with my jaw and bite hard before I throw him on the ground. I dash to where he just landed and bite his shoulder before I launch him up in the air. He lands on the ground and I kick my legs sending him crashing to the woods against some tress and I stay positioned.

I wait for him to move and as soon as I see him running at me I dash towards him. I jump over him and use my hind legs to smack in to his back sending him face first in the dirt. I bolt towards him and latch on to his shoulder biting hard, his skin is already covered in cracks. His whole body almost shattered. I drop him on the ground and shift back, fully clothed. God, I love being a werewolf.

I put my leg on his back, "I win." I growl and grab his head about to pull when his father again, interrupts. "What are you?" he asks. I drop his kids head, I'll kill him later. "I am a legend, a myth, a fantasy, a nightmare. I think you're people call us Children of the moon. Human's call us Lycans. We, we call ourselves, Werewolves." I say and try not to find the humor in the shock of the families face.

I frown when they fail to follow protocol and bow. The one with weird hair surprises me by bowing and staying on one knee and I smirk as I feel his groan. "Edward, what are you doing?" A blond girl asks. I smirk, ah.. I forgot I had that power. "Rise." I say and he follows the order and rises.

"Good to know, one of your coven can follow an order." I say to the leader. His eyes go wide and bows "I apologize, I didn't realize your species still existed. You were all said to be extinct." He says as he rises. I flip his son with the toe of my shoe and see no resemblance in the coven except for the odd sweet smell and odd gold eyes.

"So, you know of our order of extinction?" I ask tilting my head as I place my foot on his coven member's neck. "I beg of you, do not harm my son." He says and I look at him. "Your son? Last time I checked a vampire could not have children." I say and he answers "Biologically no, but I am his creator." He says and I nod.

"Are you responsible for all of your coven members? I must admit even meeting the Volturi I have never met another coven so big." I say. "If you spare my son, I could explain." He says and I growl to myself as I look at his coven to spot a small girl looking deep in my eyes. I feel my wolf pulsate behind my skin and I look down over to the vampire on my feet. I look at the girl again and I see her begging at me with her eyes. "You do realize I cannot exactly…" I clench my jaw "Spare him the bet. If I do not kill him. You just all swear to secrecy of my existence." I say looking at the girl but only speaking to the coven leader.

"We swear." He says and I frown, "I apologize for this." I comment to the small girl before ordering all of them to bow. They all land on one knee "Never speak of my existence, or die by your own hands." I command the echo of my voice doing double in my head. After it's done they can all stand and look at each other in wonder. I release my foot off the strong male and nod at the coven leader.

I look down at the vampire and feel my canines retract if only a bit. "Heal your… son. I will be back in five minutes with blood." I say before I walk off in to the woods. I hear their voices drain off in to the woods. That girl….. that girl is…. there is something about her.

I hunt for a deer and find one quickly. I snap its neck and carry it to the house. I drop it a foot away from the injured vampire, "Drink, it was killed in the sun. It will heal you." I say and stand two feet away as he drinks my peace offering. When he finishes the deer I lift an eyebrow "Drain the venom in it and swallow that as well." I say and after he grimaces he does as I say. Once the deer is empty of blood and vampire venom I shift back in to a wolf and drag the body to a corner and eat as I watch the coven.

"You don't need to eat raw flesh, there is food in the house if you wish for a cooked meal" she says. I shake my head and finish eating before I shift back wiping my mouth. "Peace offering." I mumble as I swallow the last bite of meat.

I look towards the head of the coven, "Where do you wish to speak?" I ask him. "The living room?" he asks. I frown "A room… were you live? A bit ironic, no?" I ask out loud and I hear a few laughs as I walk in to the house. "Would you wish for a cup of water? Coffee? Tea?" The woman whose name I still don't know "Sure… I apologize, in my haste I do not know your name." I say and she smiles "Esme." She says. I nod, "Thank you, Esme. A glass of water would be fine." I say and she disappears of to the kitchen.

I look over at the coven leader and see him take a seat "Please sit." He says and I do as I am told. "Good dog." I hear someone mumble and I look to see two blond sisters next to each other. I chuckle "Good one." I say and look at the coven leader. "I do apologize for the trouble I have caused. Even now its…. Unsettling being surrounded by vampires." I say. He nods "I understand, your species has been hunted to near extinction by vampires. It's only natural to understand your… aggression, toward vampires." He says.

I nod and Esme appears with a cup of water, I drink it and feel the ache on my throat dull. I'll need to hunt soon again. "So… Your name is Carlisle and she is your mate, Esme?" I ask and he nods. I look at the rest of the family who are also sitting, but away from me. "And what are your names?" I ask my voice low. Curiosity killed the cat they say, little did they know the dog is also very curious.

"I think they would feel calmer if you introduced yourself." He says. I lift an eyebrow "Oh, my name is Isabella Van Wolf. I prefer Bella." I say to them and they nod. "Good to meet you, Bella. I'm Jasper Whitlock." He says and I nod. "This is my mate Bree." He says and I offer the girl a smile and nod. "I'm Edward." The tall boy says. I nod "This is my mate Tanya." He says and again I nod. "I'm Emmett." Speaks the vampire I had beat up. "This is my mate Rose." He says and the one that had called me a 'good dog' ignores me.

I shrug and turn to the small vampire I had seen in the back yard. I stand and slowly walk over to her "And… what is your name?" I ask. "Alice Cullen. I'm the one that found you in the woods." She says quietly. My eyes go wide and I bow down on one leg "Then I owe you my life." I say and look in her eyes with a small smile. She lifts an eyebrow "I thought you said you would have been fine?" she challenges.

I smile "I believe it is called false bravado, I owe you more then you know.. Alice." I say and kiss her hand. She smiles a bit "You're mate must be a lucky guy." I say and her smile fades a bit. "I don't have any." She says and I frown "Then I should be your protector until you find one." I state and she laughs.

I frown "I'm a vampire, I don't exactly need protection." She says and walks past me and to the yard where she jumps over a river and walks into the woods. I smile to myself, "She's something, alright." I laugh softly as I look back at the family who are all smiling to themselves.

I frown "So, how did you found this… family?" I ask Carlisle as I take a seat. "You have one hell of mood swings." Jasper comments. I smile a bit and shrug "I'm a wild animal, I go on instinct." I say and he nods. I look at the injured vampire "I am sorry for attacking you… my instincts don't work well when there is a bet." I say and he waves it off. "Beginners luck." He says and I role my eyes.

This….. this family was sure to be fun, if only for a little while. "Well, i was turned three hundred years ago in England.." Carlisle starts his story. Interesting indeed, somehow, i found my self impatient for the mention of the small vampire. Alice...

**A/N: after this chapter is when the plot starts so pay attention. Hope you guys like it :P**

**Hey y'all. It's Kat (Dyl-Kat7394) *waves***

**Can we get a round of applause for Sel? Yes? Yay *round of applause***

**Um yeah, my missus is an epic writer. Nuff said. By the way, mistakes with words are my fault. I'm the beta. A beta that can't really spell for shit O_o …. Oh well. Love y'all. Ciao.**


	3. Ch3 History

**A/N: Hey, what up? Review, I love them. Grammar freaks, chill out. It's a story on a fan fiction page, it won't be perfect. You can still understand what I say; if you don't then you really have no imagination. Read it or don't, I'm not forcing anyone. I like constructive criticism, but I won't write perfect. English isn't my first language, so I still mix words up.**

**I don't own twilight.**

**Ch.3 History**

**_Bpov_**

"Then Alice and Jasper showed up. Jasper was a veteran on the Civil War and Alice... We don't really know anything of Alice's past. She has no memory of being human, she only remembers waking up in the middle of the woods and she scurried away to find a fresh kill." He states.

I frown "No memory of being human? Does she not remember the pain of the transformation?" I ask. Carlisle shakes his head "No memory what so ever. She only knows that her name was Mary Alice Brandon. She did some research on herself but she didn't know what state to look in so, it was a short lived hunt." He says. I frown, but nod "It's odd but not unheard of." I state and Carlisle nods.

Just then I hear footsteps walking into the house and turn to see Alice running her hands threw her soaked short hair. "Didn't see the rain coming short stuff?" Emmett asks. I crack a smile and she glares, "No, I didn't. Wolfy here blocked my visions." She states. That did it, I laugh lowly.

"What are you laughing at?" she asks. I stand and take a step or two forward "Wolfy?" I ask. She nods and her hair flops down against her forehead. I laugh "You look like a drowned cat." I state. "You're annoying." Alice states. I smile and shrug "Adults don't always get along with children." I quip.

She looked stumped for words and I used that as my victory and sat back down. "So, Carlisle. That is how you founded your coven? What about the diet, it's odd that a vampire fallow a werewolf's lead." I state. Its Carlisle's turn to frown when he speaks, "I didn't know feeding on animals was something you did constantly." He says. I smile at him and laugh a bit.

"Sadly, every once in a while I cheat on my diet. It's hard to control the beast in the full moon… after a while, you learn to accept it." I say with a shrug. "The beast?" he asks. I nod and I feel all of the coven members paying attention.

"Tell me Carlisle, how much do you know of Werewolf history?" I ask. He frowns "Not much, the Volturi destroyed most books and scrolls. I know enough to recognize one if I were to see one but that's about it." he states.

I nod then shake my head, god, my hair is long, and I must be a real puff ball when I change form. "Ok, I guess I should start by explaining that there are three stages of werewolves." I state. "Which are?" he asks. I smile "The first is Lycanthrope, then Lycan and the last one is werewolf." I say. "What do you mean by stages?" he asks.

"I mean a type of evolution that occurs." I say. "The Lycanthrope was the first werewolf, the man cursed by a witch in to a wolf and cursed to live the rest of his life as a beast. Not able to shift back to human. The Lycanthrope is bigger than my wolf form and can stand on two legs; he can only come out at night and is at his strongest at the full moon. The Lycanthrope acts only on instinct and range. Its hunger for blood and meat…. For the kill. Every person he bit would become like him, unable to shift back to human. But, the Volturi didn't like that very much. So they decided to act again them. Somehow the Lycanthrope evolved to hide from the vampires." I say and smirk.

"Now, the Lycans are… they are capable of evolving to human… If they have an alpha. If they don't, they can shift back… but will have a tail. So they grew in to big packs, became intelligent. They started playing around with DNA. They quickly became the strongest species known to immortality. Twenty times stronger than the Volturi and the Romanians. Hell, the Romanians liked us, said if we kept the wolves in check they would keep the vampires. A perfect alliance." I state.

"They mixed many blood lines, extracted from the original Lycanthrope; they mixed the blood lines and created the perfect mix. The werewolf. A creature that could shift perfectly from human to wolf, stronger then the Lycan, almost as strong as the Lycanthrope and accept all the intelligence of the Lycan. Superior to the vampire in all ways, especially when in a pack." I state with a wink at Emmett.

"That's when the Volturi over powered the Romanians and started to fear that they would lose to us. So, one day without anyone's knowledge, the Volturi attacked our castle. I was around twenty one when that happened. They attacked us and contaminated one of our experiments, hence why we now have filthy Shape Shifters. They killed my parents and all the family I had except my pack." I say and absentmindedly realize I am holding on to my family's crest.

"But Carlisle, tell me. Does Caius still fear me?" I ask with a smirk. "Y-you were the wolf that almost took his life?" he asks. I smirk "I almost had him too… but matters presented themselves and I and my pack had to flee. After a while, I left my pack and 'gave myself in' Caius pulled the trigger. One Wolfs-bane bullet in my heart." I tap my chest, "One in my head." I tap my temple. "And one in my stomach." I say.

Carlisle and his family's expressions are shocked. "How are you still alive?" Alice speaks up. I shrug "Wolfs-bane is much like the liquid of the puffer fish for humans. It mimics all the traits of death, but if there is no silver to snake in to my bloodline… I will wake up when it evaporates." I state.

"Since then I have been on the run, looking for my pack. I have no idea if they are even alive." I state and trace my necklace again. "Were you the alpha?" Edward asks. I nod "I am, and I'm a pure blood too. My sister was my beta; I have no idea if they even survived." I state and run a hand through my hair. I look back at the Cullen family and realize I was standing next to the window.

"Smile, you make me feel like I'm dead." I say and at least two of them crack a smile. I shrug and scratch the back of my head "It was great to talk to people, it's been a long time but I best be on my way." I say and head for the door. "For your best interest you really should keep your word. You won't be dying by my hand." I state as I head to the open back door.

"What do you mean?" Carlisle asks. I turn back to look at him, "Oh, if any of you break the pact… let's just say suicide really is a horrible sin." I say and start walking. "You cursed us to keep your secret?" Tanya says. I look at her "Last time I checked, I won the bet. Maybe you should ask your father how important a bet really is with a wolf." I say looking at her eyes.

"Don't speak a word of my existence and you will never hear of me and you will have a full immortal life." I say and start walking. "Wait." The bell like voice of Alice speaks. My muscles freeze at her words "What about our agreement?" she asks. I turn on my heels "I'll be around…. Trust me, you wouldn't want to be around a wolf for long, it really is dangerous." I say and look back to the woods.

"Stay, at least until you find your pack." Esme surprises me by asking. I smile "I can't do that, but thank you for your offer." I state. "Nonsense, you will not sleep in the woods. You can stay in the spear room, and then when you find your pack you can head on your own way." She says.

I look at her face but something in it reminded me of my mother, was it the way her eyes shone? The way her hair looked like the typical mom in some black and white movie? Or was it the kindness you could see in her eyes.

"Only until I find my pack." I agree and look of in to the woods, "Can you excuse me while I hunt?" I ask. Alice pipes up "How do we know you won't just vanish?" she asks. I smirk "Care to join me? Always more fun to hunt with a partner." I state. She looks a bit in shock before she shrugs "Sure, ill hunt." She states even though her eyes are bright gold.

I motion for the woods and she rolls her eyes at me as she walks away, I lift an eyebrow at her family before rolling my eyes at her as I fallow after her. "Such a prissy vampire." I mumble when I'm ten feet behind her. She turns around and I just continue walking forward "You really have no people skills do you? Solitary confinement really was no help to you." she states. I smirk "What's your excuse?" I ask and she stops "I have people skills." She states and I continue walking. "Sure you do, I bet I'm the only honored one that gets to see the prissy side of you." I state.

"Shut up." She says and I nod "As you wish." I state and fallow behind her as we walk deep in the woods. "So, what's it like?" Alice surprises by asking me after long period of silence. I shrug "What is what like?" I ask. "Being a werewolf. Being hunted by vampires, probably being the last of your kind." Alice asks with a shrug.

I laugh lowly "It's… scary, uncertain. You know how strong you are, yet you don't. You know how dangerous you can be, yet you're even more dangerous. It's like surpassing your limits." I state as I walk and duck under branches. Alice nods "Huh… I never thought of it that way." She states. I shrug "You didn't think of us at all. We are supposed to be extinct, an old scary story." I say and hear the snapping of twigs.

I let my canines grow out, "Go, pick your first." I state and Alice's eyes grow wide and she takes a step back. I frown but remember what I must look like, "Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you. Go, make your pick." I say and nod to the west. She nods and slowly walks across from me and vanishes in a gust of wind. I fallow after her scent and soon enough find her drinking a buck clean.

I launch forward and grab a second buck and tackle it to the ground. I snap its neck and sink my canines in to the flesh of the throat. I drink a couple of gulps of blood but then shift to be able to eat the meat. I eat my fresh kill vigorously. My teeth cutting threw the fur and fat like a hot knife on butter. I bite and chew and soon enough I'm still growling hungry for more. I see Alice leaning against a tree and she nods left. I growl and walk over to her and kneel, she stops before I sigh and bite her shirt and throw her on to my back before I launch east.

In less than ten minutes we find the rest of the pack and take down two does. Alice hops off my back to snap each neck and stays with one wile I start to eat and our eyes connect. Without realizing it I shift back to human and leave my kill behind me. I walk slowly over to her, she stands up and tilts her head, and her eyes pitch black.

I take her arm and walk her over to my kill which is still filled with blood and nod. She starts drinking without a thought and I stand there, watching her drink it. I look at the dark knight watching over her as she hunts. When she finishes with it we look at each other and I wipe my mouth from the blood staining it.

"Thank you." Alice says. I nod and look over the woods surrounding us and nod back to her house. She starts walking and I fallow behind her. The walk back is quick and silent. As soon as she gets to her house she jumps to the second story balcony and after a glance at me from the balcony she walks in what I assume is her room.

After she leave's my sight I feel my wolf rattle in its cage and I let it out. I dash in to the woods and run the perimeter of the house. I gave her my kill, my kill. What is happening to me? What is this feeling of protectiveness? What is this?

I shake my head and keep running full speed around the house until I have a small trail with my cent. I still when I'm brought back to a memory.

_~flashback~_

"Isabella, you may not understand this yet. You are still young, but when you find your Soul Bound mate. You will find you're self being protective and obeying her every command. You won't know why, you won't realize its happening. But when it does, Isabella knows this. It's your mate and your only job is to protect your mate and make them happy." My father says before he is cut off by a crash at the door.

_~end flashback~_

_Holly. Fuck._

**_A/N: What do you guys think? Will Bella really just believe she found her mate? Or will she try to ignore it? Tell me you're theories. REVIEW!_**


	4. Ch4 Observing

**A/N: Hey, what up? Review, I love them.**

**I don't own twilight.**

**Ch.4 Observing**

**_Apov_**

I shake my head as I hop in to the shower, Bella is so weird. She ate a full buck, takes a few bites of a doe and then gives it to me. And what is up with her eyes? They were full blown silver. Her canines stuck out she looked dangerous.

I shake my head as I try to wipe of the few drops of blood on my body. I use the vanilla scented herbal soap on my hard skin as I take my burning hot shower. "God I love the warmth." I mumble to myself lowly as I enjoy my shower.

I use my vanilla scented shampoo and conditioner and enjoy the long private time. "This is serious shit I feel totally lost, I keep asking for help, only because. Being with you has opened my eyes, who could ever believe such a perfect surprise…" I sing lowly only really moving my lips.

I find myself relaxing more and more in the shower until I realize I've been in here more than an hour. I shut of the warm water and quickly dry off and get dressed in skinny jeans, a blouse and sandals. I run my hands through my hair and walk downstairs.

I jump off the railing of the stairs and land on my feet, only to bump in to a warm wall of heat. I stumble and feel a warm hand surround my hand and hold me still. I look up to see Bella smirking at me "So much for a graceful vampire." Bella states and I glare as I pull away from her grasp. "Well I would be if you just stopped interfering with my visions." I state with a huff.

Bella laughs softly "You are some kind of adorable, you know that?" she asks before she walks around me and in to the living room. "I am not." I state as I follow behind her. She fights off a smile as she lifts an eyebrow "So you aren't adorable?" she asks. I nod. "What about cute?" she asks. I shake my head.

She chuckles "So much for a big ego huh?" she asks and I frown as I think through what she asked. "Ugh, you are insufferable; I should have left you in the woods." I joke and Bella laughs softly before shrugging. "Why didn't you?" she asks making full eye contact.

Again, I feel it. My heart beat three times, before stilling. I look down then look back up at her. "I couldn't leave someone who needed my help without it." I state and sit down. She nods "Fair enough." She says and her expression goes blank as she sees the TV. "That is an odd looking radio." She states as she stands and walks over to it.

I frown "It's not a radio." I state. She looks up at me "Then what is it?" she asks poking the screen. "It's a TV." I state in shock. She looks at me and frown's "A TV? Tell me Alice, what exactly a TV is?" she asks her lips forming the word TV weird.

I reach for the control and turn it on only to have Bella jump back in shock and growl at the TV. "What the hell is that? Y-you practice witch craft or something?" she half yells as her eyes are wide looking at the screen.

I hold back my laugh "It's a Television. You see shows on it." I state. She frowns and a commercial shows up with people laughing. "There are people in there? Let them out!" she yells at me motioning with her hands to the TV. I stare wide eyed as she looks back to me and the TV in a scared glint in her eyes.

"Bella, their not real people. Its film, you know from a camera?" I ask. She looks at me and frowns "Those aren't people?" she asks. I shake my head and she lifts an eyebrow at me "You must certainly be kidding me. I know humans when I see them Alice and those" she points to the screen. "Are humans?" She states.

I can't help it, I howl out a laugh that causes everyone in the house to zoom down to the living room only to see me cracking up and Bella frowning sadly at the TV. "What's going on?" Carlisle asks smiling. "Alice is trapping humans in this machine!" Bella exclaims clicking at the control "I. Cant. Get. Them. Out." She growls clicking a button after ever word.

Carlisle laughs for a second before he walks over to Bella and takes the control out of her hand. "Bella, I think you need to sit down and realize that you have been out of touch of technology. Television is developed on film by a camera and is just a recording from something caught in that film. No humans are harmed and none of them are trapped in our TV." He says slowly.

Bella nods and then her eyes catch the screen and she growls, her eyes shining silver as she growls loudly at the TV. I look at it to see the Underworld movie on. "Bella, Bella calm down. It's a movie." I state but, it's too late. She's growling loudly at the TV before the scene changes and Selene is shooting bullets and Bella ducks under the TV. "What the hell is wrong with you people?" she asks her eyes wide as she looks above hiding from Selene until the wolves are back and she is growling again.

"Bella, calm down." It's a movie on the TV. Alice shut it off." Carlisle says and I shut it off and Bella growls at the TV for a long while just making sure. I share a look with my siblings to see them all thinking the same thing 'that was the funniest thing I have ever seen.'

I nod in agreement and we all hold back our laughter as Bella relaxes her stance and her eyes go back to the light chocolate and her canines retract a little. "Why were you so aggressive?" Carlisle asks. She raises an eyebrow "Did you not see the Lycanthrope on you is… TV?" she states. My face goes blank "That was a lycanthrope?" I ask. She nods and looks back at the screen. "The big one, the one that was growling." She states and looks back at us.

"You must never confront a Lycanthrope alone, you will die." She states to us and we all nod. She frowns "You vampires get odder by the second, you know that?" she states. I laugh "At least we know what a TV is." Emmett states laughing. She frowns "Forgive me for protecting my pack and my little sister then, Emmett. I had no time to venture in to the world of the human." She states with a low growl in her voice.

Emmett actually looks ashamed of making fun of her. "I feel tired, Esme. Would you mind showing me to where I will rest?" she asks. Esme nods and after she says a quiet goodnight she walks away behind Esme. I glare at Emmett "Way to go, Em. Be a jerk why don't you." I state.

He frowns "I didn't mean to insult her, I thought it was funny." He states. Rose glares "Don't yell at him, we were all laughing." She states. Carlisle speaks "Maybe for you kids it was funny, but for her this is all unsettling. For her time all they had to see was fire and it's fairly obvious that all of this is very confusing to her. She didn't live through the change like most of us; she was in hiding and searching in the woods." He says.

We all frown "But she had to have some kind of human interaction." I state. He shrugs "She probably does, but think of it this way. When she ventured in to the human world, it was probably only to find clothing and food before heading back in to the woods." He states.

Esme walks back toward us and frown's "Alice dear do you mind finding more clothing that will actually fit Bella? I don't like the idea of her only having one pair of clothing to her name." she states. I nod and after I grab my keys I hop in my Porsche and drive out to the town.

Once I reach the small clothing shops in town I get out and grab around twenty of each clothing. I bet she would look great in white, what with her dark hair and light eyes. I shake myself out of my thoughts and throw the white shirt in the basket.

I grab a few pairs of jeans I think will look good with her tall frame and after everything is bought I hop in the car and head over to the super market. I make a huge purchase of a bit of everything especially meat before I buy intimate items for her.

I buy her a strawberry shampoo, conditioner and soap. I buy some perfume, deodorant, toothbrush and then consider buying her women articles. "Does Bella even um… huh…." I mumble before shrugging and adding a few maxi pads and what not in to the mix.

After I pay for that I drive to the corner of town were the Newton's Sporting goods store and buy some hunting boots, belts and some random things I think Bella would enjoy. After that I head over to the book store and buy a few books like: TV for dummies, Technology for starters, Human History, Mythology books.

After I buy that I buy some blank notebooks so she can do as she wishes and head on home. I'm shocked when I notice I spent around three hours just shopping. Emmett and Jazz help me unload everything expect for Bella's clothing and books and other stuff.

I click my tongue before I walk over to Bella's room and knock on the door twice. "Come in." she states sounding bored. When I walk in I see Bella lying in the bed looking up at the ceiling. "How you feeling?" I ask leaning on the doorway. "I'm ok, just… to much information for one day." She mumbles.

I nod "Well, I bought some things for you, to make your stay here more comfortable and welcoming." I state as I step in and drop my backs on the floor next to her bed. She looks at me and sits up "You did not need to buy me anything, this is more than enough." She states motioning to her clothing. I shake my head and hand her a bag of shirts "Pick the ones you like, the ones you don't I will take them back and trade them." I state and I see Bella look at me before looking down at the bag of clothing before she starts taking them out, one at a time.

I can tell by her facial expression that she doesn't like the color pink, she likes long sleeved shirts and wife beaters, and she doesn't like blouses. She likes plaid but doesn't like the lose clothing. After she is done picking the clothing she likes, I take the one she doesn't and put them in the bag. She goes after the jeans and looks at me and back at them. "How do I know they fit?" she asks. I chuckle "Go to the bathroom and put them out, the ones you don't like I will take back." I sate.

She frowns but does as I say walking out of the bathroom every single time with a different expression. I notice she likes skinny jeans but hates the really tight ones. She likes boot cuts and hates the small cut ones. She likes some black jeans and blue jeans and faded jeans. Not colored jeans.

She likes sneakers and boots, doesn't like sandals. After all that is done I see Bella hanging her clothing up on the closet and I grab the ones she didn't like and put them back in the bags. "So, I got some other things for you." I state and she looks back at me.

"What more is there to give? Are you trying to spoil me?" she asks leaning against the wall. I laugh and shrug "take it as my apology for laughing earlier." I state. She waves me off "It is fine, Alice. I do not hold a grudge." She states.

I shrug and take out her toothbrush, hair brush, toothpaste, shampoo, conditioner, soap, loofah and pretty much anything she will ever need. She looks at all this stuff and looks back at me "Um… why did you buy diapers?" she asks and I laugh lowly.

She smiles and grabs the two boxes of feminine products. "You know what diapers are?" I ask. She shrugs "I know some things, and what I don't know I try and figure out." She states and throws the box at me. "I am not an infant, I do not need diapers." She states.

"There um… not children's diapers." I state. She frowns "You have diapers for adults?" she asks. I shrug but shake my head "We do, but that's not what these are exactly." I try to explain. "Then what are the use of those?" she asks.

"To um, contain blood from women on there, er… time of the month." I say. She frowns "Women bleed on the full moon?" she asks. I try to fight off the giggle "No Bella, I mean. When they er, bleed down there." I motion and she looks to my crotch before looking at my face and a blush covers her face.

"Um, I have no, er.. um, use for those." She states looking everywhere but me. "Why not?" I ask feeling just as embarrassed as she looks. "Um, er…. W-we don't get that." She states and I sigh before I put it back in the bag and put everything away in the bathroom.

I grab the bag from the book store. "Here are some books I thought you would enjoy." I state and I see her smile as she reaches forward and reads over the covers. "This are most appreciated, thank you Alice." She says with a small smile as she reads the back of them.

"Anytime." I state and Bella nods and puts them next to her on the night stand. "I also bought you some pens and notebooks so you could, entertain yourself if you get bored. Like a journal." I say and hand those to her. She grabs them and study's the pen closely before she squeezes it and it snaps in her hand spilling ink all over her.

She runs to the bathroom and I follow after her to see her washing her hands and glaring at the pen. "Stupid infernal object." She mutters and I chuckle as I help her clean up. At one point our hands touch and we look at each other, our faces only an inch away before Bella pulls back and scratches the back of her neck.

"I'm sorry for breaking the pen; I will be more careful next time." She states. I shrug and hand her the rest of the books and notebooks before I excuse myself. I walk up to my room and the only thought in my mind was how amazing Bella's eyes looked when she smiled.

I shake my head furiously. What the hell Alice? She's a wolf and a girl, for Gods sake. I shake my head and lay down on my bed. I stare up at the roof, but… why did I feel so hypnotized when I saw Bella's browns eyes look over me and smile.

Every time she would laugh or speak she had my undivided attention. Maybe I'm just being nice? Yeah, probably am. I mean, she's a wolf. Once she finds her imprint and her pack she will leave. I role over on my bed and grab my IPod.

I hit play and let my thoughts become nothing as the music soothes my brain. I can't sleep, but this; this blissful state is the closet I can get to it. I sigh and relax in to the bed; somehow, I couldn't get Bella's eyes out of my mind.

_Bpov_

She can't be my mate, I feel nothing over her… or do I? It's confusing. I think I like her, but I also thought I liked Mickaela all those years back and look how that turned out. Maybe liking girls was just a wolf thing? God knows I know I was gay for at least one thousand five hundred years. But just because girl wolves were gay didn't mean some vampire women can be gay.

Nah, Alice is just kind. That's all there is to it. And as for me? I better keep my horny-dogness to myself before I am kicked out of this house. I need a place to stay to find my pack, I need vampires to help me fight Victor and once he is dead, I can relax.

I nod to myself as I snuggle in to my bed "Yeah… just need to relax." I mumble before I am consumed with sleep. Only that before my mind completely shuts off, golden eyes flashed behind my eye lids.

**A/N: Well, here it is. The chap that clears up some of the mystery. Don't worry, Bella will accept it.**


	5. Ch5 Wolf

**A/N: Hey, what up? Review, I love them. Errors, I know they are some in there but I am to anxious and bored to give it two my girlfriend/beta who is sleeping and is behind on school work so she is not allowed to help me until her work is finished. I know there are errors, don't be a grammar freak. No one likes a grammar freak.**

**I don't own twilight.**

**Ch. 5 Wolf**

**Bpov**

I read over page after page of the book Alice had given me. I had learned to read around four century's ago, well. Learned to read English. I know how to read around ten different languages, there wasn't much to do in my two thousand years. You get bored and meet a person lost in the woods, help them out and they will show you whatever you ask.

I had read all the books last night, every single one. I found the one's on mythology entertaining and on some occasions I couldn't stop myself from laughing at the myths about Werewolves. Some were spot on like the wolfs-bane, silver, mountain ash and partially right vampire venom.

Wolfs-bane was a numbing effect on me. Silver was poison if injected in my blood line at night, at day my body would push it out of my system. Mountain ash is tricky, if it was in a doorway we could not pass it. It created a somewhat barrier, we cannot pass it. But, if poured on us… the person could control us like a puppet. And vampire venom affected us much like a drug; it would make us drowsy and pretty much high.

Sigh…. How I miss when Victor would try and bite me to kill me. Ha! How much fun it was to just bolt away and enjoy the drowsiness in my system for the day. I chuckle before I put the book down and walk to the bathroom. I take a shower and brush my teeth and look at my teeth in the mirror. Even now, my fangs are a bit more elongated then usual. Stupid full moon.

I walk out on to the hall and walk forward and left and walk out from my room down the hall toward the stairway and go down them. "Good morning." I mumble as I walk in to the living room. The whole family seems to be assembled there and I look outside to see a sunny day, explains as much.

"Good morning, Bella." Carlisle greets and I nod and Alice smiles "Read the books?" she asks. I nod and sit next to her, as it is the only empty seat "I did, thank you. I understand now you have phones that do not require the attachment of a house?" I ask and she giggles an amazing sound. Like tinny bells before she reaches her pocket and hands it to me.

I run it around and around on my hands before the beast rings and I drop it on Alice's lap. She chuckles and flips it over "See? Big bad wolf afraid of a phone?" she teases. I growl lowly "You really wouldn't want to know what this big bad wolf can do." I state with a smirk. Alice lifts an eyebrow "You were afraid of a TV and now a phone." She states.

I frown "You try just getting used to like all this new technology that seems useless half the time." I state. I shrug "I liked the old times better, everything was simple." I sigh and look at Carlisle "Surely you remember the good old days." I state. He smiles and laughs lowly "I do, I must admit they did have a charm." He sighs. Alice groans "Great, now he is going to try and live without technology for a week, Dad, you will cave. You caved last year and the year before that and the year before that." Alice sighs as she roles her eyes at her father.

I chuckle at her antics, she is just… cute. My wolf agrees as all it wants to do is hold her and cuddle with her. The want in the wolf is almost unbearable; I'm trying to keep it back but its instinct. Its carnal instinct to mate and find you're imprint, you're mate.

I realize that I might be staring at Alice to long and avert my eyes to the Television watching what seemed to be a vast valley of color and animation that construct this small green person like creature. I see an animated man running very fast, like a vampire. "Is he a vampire?" I ask turning my head to the side. "No, he's flash." Emmett says. "What kind of an absurd name is flash? There parents should be hanged just for the name." I state and it causes Alice to lean on me in laughter.

My wolf cherishes the feel of her cool skin against mine and the smell of Vanilla that lifts up from her. Almost as quick as she leaned on me, she's off me and she fidgets "Um, sorry." She mumbles. I shrug and look back at the television.

"Bella, dear. Are you hungry?" Esme asks as she walks in. I nod "I should probably go hunting." I state but before I stand Alice sighs "Bella that is Esme's way of asking if she can cook for you." she states. I frown "Why would she cook for me?" I ask. Alice shrugs "She likes to cook, and now she has you to taste her food. Please, just humor her." Alice mumbles softly. I nod "Alright… Yes, Esme I am hungry." I sate.

She beams "I will be right back with you're breakfast." She says before vanishing. I look down at Alice "How exactly do I humor her?" I ask with a frown. Alice chuckles "Bella, do you have no people skills at all?" she asks. I smirk "Better then yours." I joke and Alice pouts and glares. I wink at her before looking to the door where Esme walks in with a plate full of just… meat and eggs.

My stomach growls as the smell of meat enters my nostrils, my eyes go pitch black as I look at the plate. "Here you go, Bella." Esme says and hands me the plate. I open my jaw to feel the gush of blood, fuck. Seems like my canines grew out without me realizing it. I nod at her and quickly start to eat the delicious smelling food. My hunger is finally sedated when I finish the amazing tasting food.

"What is this amazing tasting food?" I ask smiling to my self. "Bacon." Esme says. I lick my lips "Its delicious, thank you Esme. I think I love bacon." I say and she takes the plate from my hands "You're welcome dear." She says and walks to the kitchen with a huge smile. The siblings laughing softly at my statement.

"Have you ever… never mind." I state chuckling. "No, Bella. Vampire's remember?" Emmett states. I chuckle and shrug "My apologies." I state. "Hey, Bella. Jazz was wondering if you would wrestle with him." Emmett states. I smirk "Why? Wasn't seeing me beat you enough for him?" I ask and Jasper appears at the entrance.

"My apologies, but I over herd. I only wish to fight to see you're strategies." He states. I shrug "Alright… I'm in." I state and stand. Alice stills then laughs "oh, I want to see this." She states and stands. Soon the hole family -with the exception of Carlisle and Esme- stand and fallow me and Jasper to the back yard.

"So, Jasper. How do you prefer, human or Wolf?" I ask. As soon as I stand out side, I feel the son heat me and make me stronger. I love being a child of the elements. "Human please." He says. I smirk and take a stance with one arm in front the other close to my side. "Begin." I state.

He nods and starts to circle me. I stay completely still, my muscles tensed for the sound of when he moves forward. He circles me once before attacking at my side. I jump easily placing my hand on his head and just going over him. Jasper stops and looks behind him as I send a side kick to his chest. He flies in the air and smashes against the trees. I ground my feet.

"That all you have vampire?" I ask with a smirk. He stands and brushes his shoulders "Oh, I'm only getting started." He says before he runs to me. I zoom to his side and launch him in the woods. I smirk and wait for him to come at me. He jumps from the trees and I put my hands in front of me and he lands and pushes me down against the ground and drags me back a feet or two.

I find footing and push my arms forward. He loses balance and I duck under him sending my foot up and hitting his jaw, he flies in the air before landing on his back. I take a smooth breath and crack my neck "You seem agitated general." I muse and he huffs as he stands.

I run forward and he meets me head on. WE grab on to each others hands trying to push each other forward. I smirk at him when I see him using his full force actually pushing me back an inch or two. I set my feet and let my eyes glow and my canines grow out. A growl building in me as I feel my strength increase and I push forward and start to walk an even pace as he struggles to find footing. I grab hold of his arms and launch him to the side.

He lands rolling on the ground and I feel my self growl "Come on vampire, give me some kind of a challenge." I say and am actually taken by surprise when he runs forward faster then before. He kicks my stomach launching me in the air and I land on my feet but my leg bends and I kneel with one hand on the ground. I smirk up at him.

"Now, this is what I'm talking about." I say before running forward and zooming behind him. I kick his knee and then his back and jump over him and back flip away. I stand and smile "Emmett want to join in the fun?" I ask as I stare down Emmett. I hear his cheer and he stands next to his brother. I growl to my self and feel my canines grow to there full length and my eyes shine full silver.

"Go." I state and they run and separate. There trying to circle me in, I smile and relax my muscles as I let them run. At the same time the charge and I jump up and jump from Emmett's chest to Jaspers. Launching them both away from me.

"Edward why don't you help them out." I call out and see him appear in front of me. "Good boy." I mock and duck under his punch. I dodge five punches of his before I land a kick on his chest just in time to see Emmett kick my side and send my fling up in the air and to the woods. I use my own momentum to use the tree as a trampoline and launch back and tackle Jasper.

I kick Jasper up in the air just in time so that when Emmett grabs my legs to launch me to the side he falls on Emmett and he sends me fling to Edward. Edward ducks under me and we stand next to each other. "I'm pretty sure you're brothers are knocked out." I say.

His eyes stay glued to mine. 'Nice try mind reader.' I say in my head and his eyes go wide before I kick his stomach sending him two steps back. 'This will be fun.' I muse as me and Edward start to fight. He ducks under almost ever punch, I do the same. It comes to a point were we are just forcing pressure against each other. I growl deep in my chest and Edwards eyes flicker to the side before he is launched back and tumbles backwards until he hits a tree.

I crack my neck and wipe my forehead. "That was a good work out." I laugh lowly as I look as Emmett, Jasper and Edward all walk over to me grinning. "That was awesome!" Emmett booms. I laugh and nod "It was very fun." I state.

"Thank you, Bella. I appreciate you showing me you're fighting stile." He says and nods. I nod back "Pleasure is all mine." I state. My smile must look more like a snarl but oh, well. Edward is next and he smiles "That was much fun, Emmett and Jasper wont let me fight with them because they thing I cheat." He says. I smile and wink "Whenever they wont fight, tell me. It was very entertaining." I state.

He nods and I look over to see Alice laughing with her sisters and she looks at me. Our eyes connect and… I'm hers. How could I not see this before? Maybe I was to much animal when shifted and to much human when full. Did I need to be in this primal state to actually see that… I imprinted. I found my mate.

Our eyes seem to hold for a long moment, it must only be a few seconds but it doesn't feel that way. My wolf is thrashing behind me and howling. It wants out, it wants to celebrate finding its other half. I look in her eyes, those golden eyes that now own me. She doesn't know, I will have to tell her.

A smile breaks across my face and when I realize that in that fraction of two or five seconds I had shifted back to human. My teeth were normal and my eyes were brown. I felt the rays of the sun hitting my skin. I feel a cold hand hit my back softly and I look to the side to see Emmet smiling "We need to do this again soon." He states. I nod "S-sure.. Just tell me and ill be here." I say slowly.

He grins and they all run back to there mates, I look over at Alice and see her making her way over to me slowly. I smile at her and she smiles "You're moves are impressive." She states. I shrug "Nah, just years of experience." I say with a shrug. Alice's smiles twitches a bit before she launches a punch and I dodge.

I lift an eyebrow and she throws a kick, I grab her leg and throw her up. She twirls in the air and goes to kick me. I do a back flip. "Nice try." I tease. She smirks and dashes toward me, I dodge left. She punches I jump over her and land behind her, I stand behind her and wait for her to throw a kick.

She doesn't disappoint and I grab her leg before pushing it down bringing her to me. I grab her by the arms and wink "Not going to get me." I say and she growls. My eyes flash silver and she breaks my hold pushing me back in the air. I twirl my torso so that I land on my feet and huff up at her. I growl lowly in my chest, my canines growing.

She smirks "Come at me, wolfy." She says and I run forward. I jump and she ducks under me. We turn to face each other and smirk at the same time. She runs to me and I push her up so she jumps over me and throw my leg up and somehow her foot lands exactly on mine so she's standing on my foot as I hold my self up with one arm. I push my self in the air with my arm and she jumps off me landing on the ground while I land a few feet away.

She growls loudly and my wolf growls back, its not a fight of violence. It's a fight for dominance. Fuck, does the wolf not know she doesn't know she's my mate? My wolf rattles in its chains. Guess not. She runs forward and I meet her head on, I jump left she jumps left. We turn glaring at each other I walk up to her in her face and she just glares back up at me, our growls growing louder and louder. "Get out of my face." Alice growls out with bared teeth.

I bare my fangs "Make me." I growl out. To anyone out side it would seem like a fight, a real fight. How wrong would they be. She snaps her teeth at me and I growl louder my eyes going completely silver and my canines growing until there max. "You don't scare me." she says glaring. I smirk "You should be terrified." I state.

"Why's that?" she asks not backing down. I grab her arm and shift just in time to push her behind me and she lands on my back as I am a full wolf. Without warning I launch up in to the woods running my full speed. I feel her almost fall before she grabs hold of the scruff at my neck and I run even faster, so fast we are invisible to vampire eyes.

"Holly shit, holly shit. Bella stop, stop! Bella!" she yells just as I launch my body across a huge gap of earth, I stretch my paws and we lands safely twenty feet away on a cliff next to the one we had just run up and jumped. I look behind me before I jump again landing twenty feet up in the mountain. Once I finally find a good peace of steady earth I stop and Alice quickly climbs down my back.

I shift back growling lowly before my wolf blacks out, and I'm left with my normal eye color and skin. I shake my self out before I look at Alice who looks dizzy. I kneel next to her, "Alice? Alice, are you ok?" I ask and I see her blink a few times before her eyes focus on me. "Are you crazy?" she asks. I frown "No." I state.

"Are you suicidal? Those jumps could have killed you!" she half yells as she stands and starts pushing me back. I smile "I'm two thousand years old, I know what I'm doing." I state and she pushes me again "Shut up!." She says and I silence and sit down. She huffs before she looks around the twenty feet or so cliff surface and looks around and stops "Oh my god…." She mumbles and I look toward where she is looking and see the sun setting lowly. The view is amazing, even for supernatural creatures.

Did my wolf know this was happening and that is why he took over my body? I stand and look in awe, the sky dancing with orange, red, russet, yellow, grey and black. White clouds under it, hiding it as it sets. The mountains around it looking painted by an old artist.

"I don't think… this is beautiful." Alice states. I shrug and she looks at me before frowning. "Why did you bring me up here?" she asks. I shrug and she frowns "Tell me." she states and I speak. "Um… I'm not really sure. My wolf just… took over. I think he wanted us to see this." I state. "You're wolf? As in there's two of you in there?" she asks. I chuckle "In a way there are… but… don't worry my wolf is in capable of harming you." I state as I sit on the edge of the mountain. "Why's that?" Alice asks sitting down next to me as we look at the sky.

"I...I'm… y-you're m-" I get cut off with my wolf growling loudly in my head. The growl is so loud it actually hurts my head. I shut my eyes and suppress a groan as the wolf calms down. I let a gust of breath out and look at Alice again "I… cant tell you." I sigh running a hand threw my hair. Stupid wolf, I'm doing what you want me to, why not just tell her?

"Why cant you just tell me?" she asks. I groan and lay down on the dry earth "My stupid wolf." I state as the only answer. "You're wolf wont let you tell Me." she states confused. I nod and look at her eyes trying to send her the message but I can tell she doesn't understand. I sigh "You need to figure it out." I say lowly. "Figure what out?" she asks. I smirk and shake my head "I'm not completely sure." I state and stand up from the cliff side and brush my jeans off.

"We should be heading back before you're family thinks I killed you." I sigh and she stands and laughs "Oh, they don't think that. They do think however that you kicked my but fighting." She says. I smirk "I did." I state. She scoffs "No, you didn't." she says. I smirk and grab her arms as she goes to walk off to climb down.

"Do you trust me?" I ask looking at her eyes. She frowns "Huh?" she asks. "Do you trust me, Alice?" I ask. She frowns "I'm… not sure. I must trust you to some extent to let you bring me out here." She says and I smirk "That's good enough for me." I say before I pull her close and I jump off the cliff side. I hear Alice's terrified yell and I cant help the laugh before I pull her securely close to my body, ducking her head in my neck before we crash in to the surf.

We sink in the water for a long time before all the bubbles stop and I pull Alice out of my protective grip. She floats away from me only a few inches and we lock eye contact. I wink at her before I kick my feet and start swimming up to surface. I feel her start swimming and she breaks the surface before me. I take a gulp of air before shaking my head and smile at her.

"If I weren't dead, that would have killed me!" she yells. I shrug "But, you are dead." I state. She flips me off "Hate you." she mumbles. It would have hurt me if not for the smile she had before turning her back on me and swimming to me to the beach cliff and climbing up the cliff to the woods. I sigh at my hair "This stuff is to long!" I growl as I try to shake my head to get the water off.

"You want a hair cut?" Alice asks running her hands threw her hair. I look at her and smile "I thought you hated me." I state. "So? I like cutting hair." She states. I frown "You didn't cut Edwards hair did you?" I ask and she laughs "No, I didn't." she sates. I nod "Good…. Good." I mumble before we start our slow walk back to the Cullen Mansion.

**A/N: Ohhh! Bella wolf don't want Bella to tell Alice they are imprints! Why do you think that is? huh? REVIEW!**


	6. Ch6 Unexpected

**A/N**: I don't own twilight.

Ch. 6 Unexpected.

_Apov_

I finish setting up all my things and skip to the door before twirling my way down the stairs and to the living room smiling. "Someone is in a good mood." Esme says. I grin and I hear Bella chuckle from behind me. I twirl and she smirks down at me "What's wrong pixie? The Smurfs coming over to visit?" she quips and I chuckle.

"Do you even know what the Smurfs are?" I ask. She nods "Emmett has been making me catch up on television for the last week." She says and I laugh "Poor you." I chuckle and she shrugs "Can't say it was all bad." She says with a wink. I smile at her but when she goes to walk around me I hold her wrist and pull her back.

I can't help but like that Bella is so warm, like a space heater. It helped a lot that she smelled like pine trees, strawberries, snow, rain, vanilla, freesia and sunshine with a bit of midnight drizzle. I shake my head at myself, are half of those even real scents? I shrug and look at Bella. "You, Bella are coming with me." I say.

She lifts an eyebrow "Am I now?" she asks but puts no resistance as I pull her up the stairs. "Yep." I say simple and we walk over to my room. Bella stops at the door growling to herself. I frown "What's wrong?" I ask. She shudders as she tries to push herself toward my room and seems to stop herself. I walk over to the front of her and look in her eyes to see lines of silver in her brown orbs. "Bella…" I say lowly and her eyes connect with mine. "I need you to…. Invite me in." she half growls as her canines grow slowly sliding out of her lip.

I blink "Um, Bella come on in." I say and Bella shudders as she passes through my threshold. She shudders and smiles "What was that about?" I ask. Bella is looking around my room and stops at the bed in my room. I clear my throat and she looks up to me with a hint of a wolfy grin.

"A bed?" she asks. I shrug "I like to pretend to sleep." I state and she shrugs "Fair enough. So, why did you bring me up here?" Bella asks. I don't miss that she ignored my question. I bounce on my heels "Well, you said you wanted a hair cut so…" I trail off as I turn her around so that she sees the seat and things lined up for her.

I swear I think I heard her whimper lowly but when I looked at her she was walking to the seat with a slight smile. "What are you planning on doing with my hair, Cullen?" she asks. I smirk "Well, Miss Van Wolf. What would you like, just a bit of the tips? Layers? A 'V' cut?" I ask and Bella looks at the mirror and to me. I look back at her in the mirror and she shrugs "Chopped and jaw length." She says. I lift an eyebrow and ask "Are you sure?" I ask and she nods "It's going to grow back quick, so don't be surprised if I come back after a month or two with my hair already on my shoulders." She warns and I laugh.

"I won't mind, No one lets me cut their hair." I pout and she chuckles as her warm hand sets over mine, before she pulls it away. I can't help but cherish that contact, I shake my head before I grab the comb and start combing through Bella's long locks. Her hair is so smooth it's crazy how the brush just glides through it.

I use the bottle of water to spray it on her hair to dampen it. After its damp I can't resist the urge to run my hand threw her hair. "Can I ask you a question?" I ask as I grab the comb and comb threw her damp hair. "Yes, you may." She says and I smile a bit at her old style like answers. Note to self, give Bella a crash course in new English.

"Carlisle brought it to mind, but I was just wondering why when you change to a wolf your clothes stay intact?" I ask and Bella coughs a bit and bites her lip. "Well, unlike the shifters we don't… explode in to the wolf. We become it, we get absorbed in the wolf… per say. When a werewolf transforms into a wolf or hybrid, their clothing melds into their body except, inexplicably, for their shoes. We learned how to be absorbed in the wolf as a tactical escape during the cleansing." She growls the word.

"Think about it. Shifters don't run our risk because they are easily taken down by a vampire. Now, a wolf can take on, like you saw last week multiple vampires at a time without getting tired. This caused the Volturi to send out dozens, hundreds of vampires to take down one pack of werewolves. And if you were on the run, you didn't always take clothes and when you shifted back all the vampire had to do was look for the naked human and they would know which one was the wolf." She says as I start cutting her hair.

I nod "Ok, makes sense." I state. She smiles "If you come to think of it, the vampire made us evolve more than we ever really had to." She states. I laugh "I guess you're right." I say. She nods and I run my hands threw her hair measuring the cut peace with the other peace.

"So, like the shifters do you have imprints?" I ask suddenly. Bella stiffens, "Err, what?" she asks looking in my eyes. I look back with a raised eyebrow at her reaction "Well, vampires have mates. Shifters have imprints… what the werewolves have?" I ask. Bella smooth's out her features "We call it being soul bonded. But wolves and there are also the Bonded and Unbounded." She states and I nod.

I chop a few more pieces of her long hair as I see it fall to the ground. I smile at her "So what does those mean, Bonded, Unbounded and Soul bonded?" I ask smiling at her. She chuckles "You are a curious vampire." She states. I shrug and chip a few more locks of hair before coming threw her hair.

"Well, a bonded wolf can find love, and will normally stay with that lover until their lover dies and they slowly get over it and find a new one. Sadly on some occasions the wolf is so hurt by their loss they don't seek out a pair again." Bella says playing with one of the combs. "Oh… that's sad." I state and she nods.

A shudder running threw her "Did that happen to you?" I ask frowning. Bella's eyes snap to my eyes before she lowers her eyes. "Yes, I'm afraid it did…" she says lowly looking at the comb. I place a hand on her shoulder and offer her a smile "There are a million fish in the sea." I state. She frowns "What use are fish to me?" she asks and I laugh lowly.

"Never mind. Keep going, what are unbounded werewolves?" I ask changing the subject. A small smile plays on her lips "An Unbounded werewolf is a wolf that is polygamous. Many relationships but they do settle down and become bounded, but if they stay unbounded if they lose their mate they move on more easily. But when they meet there imprint or mate they perform the soul bound ceremony." She says and I comb her hair already done cutting her hair.

I turn her around in the rotator seat and smile down at her "What is a soul bounded wolf?" I ask. Bella smiles as she stands looking right in my eyes "A soul bounded werewolf is a wolf that finds there imprint or mate. They make a ceremony-" I cut her off. "Like a marriage?" I ask. She smiles but shakes her head her jaw length hair shaking with her.

"No… a marriage can be broken. A soul bound is… excruciating to break, or so I have been told. In many cases it's just not possible to break it. And if the soul bounded dies… so does the other. Instantly. Their hearts being shared, one not being able to live without the other… not even for a second." She states.

I frown "That sounds… intense. Like Mating." I say. She shrugs "It is, but… it's a tangled tail… very…hard to explain." She says looking in my eyes. "You… haven't… soul bounded right?" I ask. She smirks "No… not yet." She says looking at my eyes. I nod, for a weird reason the idea of Bella… being in a relationship bugs me.

I shake my head and look at Bella who is looking around my room again "So… I should probably go…" she says jabbing her thumb to the door. I frown and she smiles "Do you mind going for a walk with me tonight? You know… just get out of the house for a bit… maybe I could tell you more about wolf heritage." She offers. I nod loving any chance I get to get to know her better.

She offers me a smile "Thank you again for the hair cut let me just clean up." She says and I stop her with a hand on her stomach and holding her wrist. She stiffens looking at me, I shake my head "It's cool, Bella. I'll clean it up." I say and she frowns but nods. "I appreciate the haircut, thank you." she says before walking out of my room.

I grab the dustpan and sweeper and swipe at the ground and notice a lock of hair in particular that starts changing color. I study it and see that it changes color with the light. The impulse to just keep it. I grabbed a thread and tied it up before placing it on my desk and finish cleaning up. A part of me felt weird for me keeping a lock of hair, kind of stalkerish. But… it was an impulse I had that was so strong I couldn't help it. I finish cleaning up and skip down the stairs to the living room where Emmett is playing videogames with Rose at the other end of the couch reading a book.

"So, Alice. What do you think of Bella?" Emmett asks. I smile "She's pretty cool." I state. Rose lifts an eyebrow as she lowers the book "I must admit she seems pretty cool. I'm just not sure I trust her just yet." Rose says. I laugh "You're just mad she beat you're bear of a man at fighting." I say and Rose smirks before winking at me.

"Speaking of Bella, were is she?" I ask looking around. She and Edward headed to the backyard to talk in private. Looks like Bella doesn't like her mind being poked by our nosy brother." I shake my head "When will Edward learn to keep his nose out of peoples business." I mutter and Tanya walks down the steps with Bree. "When people understand he can't help it." she says smiling. I role my eyes "Please, you hate it just as much." I state. She shrugs "I learned to block him." She says smiling. I grin "About time, darling." I say and Bree sits next to me.

"Guess who's coming over next week?" She says. I look at her frowning "Who?" I ask. I hadn't seen anything about visitors. "Look in to the future." She says and I close my eyes letting visions assault me quickly. Rain, fighting, baseball, walk with Bella, laughing, Emmett is going to prank Bella, and The Denali's are coming.

I shake my head smiling "You're family is coming down to visit?" I ask excitedly. Tanya and Bree nod and I jump excitedly. Kate and I can go shopping! Let alone Jared is coming down with them; I get to see my ex. Rose laughs "Oh, this is going to be fun." She mumbles and Emmett booms out a laugh.

Bpov

"It is absolutely none of your concern Edward." I say growling lowly. "You imprinting on my sister is completely my concern." He says lowly as we both look at the house making sure no one is listening. "When are you planning on telling her?" he asks. I frown "I can't tell her." I say and he frowns "Of course you can, don't be absurd. She's been alone for far too long." He says.

I frown and run a hand threw my new short hair, "I literally can't. My wolf won't let me tell her. She has to figure out her feelings on her own time. It's because I was an Unbounded wolf before I met her, I would find a few werewolves date and leave. Then I bounded and she was killed in the cleansing by an ambush and I went in to hiding. It's my wolf's way of punishing me for not waiting for my soul bound." I explain lowly to him.

Edward frowns but nods before her groans lowly. I frown "What?" I ask. "We are having company next week." He says. I frown "More vampires?" I ask. He nods and I frown "I'll hide out in the woods; I need to get back to searching for my pack anyway." I say and Edward shakes his head.

"You need to be here… Alice's ex Jared is coming along with my wife's family. You need to be here or he will try and push Alice in to a relationship again." he says and I growl loudly "and seeing as you are a furry ball of instincts, that would be a bad thing." He says and I raise an eyebrow "This furry ball of instincts is old enough and strong enough to whip your butt eight hundred different ways." I say and he lifts his hands in surrender.

I sigh "Does Alice have the slightest inkling of liking females?" I ask and he shrugs "I think she dated a girl a few years ago but it was so sudden and ended to quickly for me to be sure. For all I know she could just had been a vampire friend." He says and I groan.

"Does she like me at all?" I ask. Edward smiles "She thinks you're cool." He says and I frown "She thinks I'm cold? Fucks sake I smile all the time!" I say exasperated and Edward laughs. "No, you misunderstand me. Cool is a term for when you think someone is nice and interesting. Not cold as you may think." He says and I sigh nodding.

"Cool… cool…. Cool." I repeat the world forming it every time with a different sound. I frown "You new English people with your weird language." I mutter and Edward laughs. "Come on, let's head back before my wife marches out here and accuses me of bugging you." Edward says and I chuckle as I walk a step before looking back to the woods.

"Err… can you tell them I'll be back in an hour or so… I'm just going to run the perimeter spread my cent around just in case any werewolves are around… and find a place to take Alice on our walk." I say and Edward smirks. We nod to each other and I shift, my shoes sadly being the only part breaking. Edward leans down and grabs the scraps of materials and smiles at me "Go, I'll take care of these and leave some out for you." he say and after a nod of my head I launch in to the woods.

I run at full speed until I push past my perimeter and go even further out and run a long perimeter to let off some steam. I run around until I found this huge field and walk slowly to the edge of the cliff finding a huge water fall and a small clearing higher up.

I jump and run until I reach it and climb up to the clearing. It's beautiful, the waterfall is loud enough to give us privacy but quiet enough to allow conversation to flow. It looks amazing…. I can't help myself as I walk around it spreading my cent around it before I lie down on the plush grass and just look up at the stars.

I sigh, 'where are you?'…. where is my pack…. 'Ness! Hello! This is your Alpha! Come to Forks Washington! Please…. Please, I don't want to be alone…. I don't want to be alone anymore…' I think threw the mind link. No one answers and I can't help the heart broken howl that escapes me. Maybe the Volturi really did wipe my pack out…. I shake my head as I look down and jump from the ledge and walking slowly down the mountain.

I shake my head, no time for sad thoughts…. I need to make my soul bound fall in love with me. I hunt quickly and after I'm full I smile a wolfy smile before running back, just as Alice was walking out of the house. I shift back quickly and land on my bear feet and Alice smiles as she throws a pair of sneakers at me. I nod and wash my feet, dry them off, put on my socks and slip on my shoes.

"So, how was your run?" Alice asks. I smile "It was fun… I found the perfect place where we can hang out." I state and she smiles. "Cool." She says and I grin as me and Alice start to walk to the woods and I fallow after her.

Edward pov

"Ok, they just left my line of hearing." Edward says and Emmett booms "When do you think Alice will figure it out?" Emmett asks smashing buttons to his playing remote. Jazz doing the same "Dunno, I don't even think Alice completely understand Mating. She always suspected it would happen with a vampire… let alone a boy." Jazz adds and we nod.

Esme sighs "I'm just happy she has someone." She says. Carlisle pulls Esme closer and kisses her cheek "Now it's just a matter of time before Alice figures it out." He states. Tanya sighs "Didn't Alice date that girl, Victoria like twenty years ago?" she asks. I shrug and Jazz chuckles "She did, let's just say Victoria was too intense, to quick and scared Alice shitless." He laughs and Bree whacks the back of his head.

"That was mean." She states. I laugh and Tanya lifts an eyebrow. I shrug smiling "It's funny." I say and Esme scowls.

"Sorry, mom." I state as I walk over to Tanya and sit down next to her. "I don't know, but this is going to be an interesting ride." I state and my family nods in agreement before drawing our attention back to Jazz and Emmett's video game bonanza.

**A/N: There, hope I answered some of your questions. Just to clear something up. Wolfs-bane is deadly to werewolves if in a high dosage and shoot to them at night when they are more wolves then human.**

**Thanks for reading, review. Sorry for any mistakes!**


	7. Ch7 Alphas strength

**A/N: here is the next chap for wb! Can I get a howl, howl? Hellz yeah!**

**I don't own twilight.**

**Ch.7 Alphas strength.**

**Apov**

I and Bella walk slowly through the woods; I can't help but notice that Bella's eyes are shinning slightly. Her brown eyes shine in the night light; I can't fight the smile that stretches across my lips. "What?" Bella asks chuckling as she hops over a fallen tree.

"Nothing, it is just that… I never noticed that you're eyes shine in the night time." I say shrugging my shoulders before skipping to catch up to Bella. Damn, she's a fast walker. "Um… yeah, most werewolves' eyes shine in the night." She says.

I nod and laugh to my self. "Bella, it's a walk. Not a run." I joke. She stops and gives me a small smile "Er… yeah, sorry. I'm just… really nervous." She explains. I frown "I know you have had bad experience with vampires but I won't hurt you Bella." I say softly.

Her head snaps back and a soft smile spreads across her lips. "Thank you, Alice. But I doubt you could hurt me. I mean, you're so small." She jokes eyes shinning with mirth. I aim a playful glare at her as I walk forward, "Last time I came close to wining, wolfy. Don't count you're self so lucky." I say and Bella raises her hands in surrender.

"So, where are we heading?" I ask as she seems to have a place in mind. Bella smiles "Just some place I found in the woods that I thought you would like to see though; I think you have been there before." She states. Hundreds of meadows and fields cross my mind as I try to think of any that is in the direction we are heading to.

The frown on my face must have been a big sign because Bella smiles "Or, maybe not." She says with a little smirk playing on her lips. I jump up to a tree and start jumping from branch to branch hearing Bella's laugh down bellow.

"Since when are vampires, monkeys?" she asks and I can't help the giggle that escapes me. I jump through a gap in the branches planning on landing on the ground when I feel warm arms catch me. I look up to see Bella smiling a bit as she carries me bridal style through the misty night.

I struggle but Bella only laughs softly "You're not getting out of there." She says and I sigh deciding she is right and rest my head against her shoulder. Hmmm, I can't help but inhale deeply getting entranced in Bella's smell.

It was weird, to smell the sweet scent of blood and not feel thirst. Her scent was a mix of pine, fresh rain, honey suckle, freesia, strawberry, fresh dug earth and the scent of a cool midnight. Instead of causing fire, it created this chill when I inhaled that I just loved.

Bella abruptly stopped and I look up to see her sniffing the air. I inhale deeply but nothing stuck out, Bella growls and places me down and stands in front of me. "Stay behind me." she mumbles and rights then I hear heavy foot falls.

Bella growls deep in her chest "Filthy Shifters." She growls taking two steps forward. I side step her but without looking she shifts to the side so she's standing in front of me. I growl a bit and side step but again she side steps and is blocking me.

"Alice, jump in a tree. Now." Bella says. I scoff, "I'm not afraid of a shifter." I say. "Not one shifter. Ten." She says and turns back to look me in the eyes. "Tree, now." She says and I don't know what it was about her that made me feel safe. I shake my head "I'm staying." I say and she growls "Stubborn vampire." She mumbles and turns to look in front of us.

"We're out of the boundary line… aren't we?" I ask. She smirks "Werewolves don't have boundary lines. But if you're asking if were outside of Forks then yes… we are." She says. "Fuck." I curse and try to look in to the future for the outcome. Nothing, blurs, blackouts and snips to quick for me to even make out.

"Stop trying, you can't see them. Now, go hide in a tree please. Preferably the one I climbed on that has my scent all over it." she says tensely. "Not leaving you here to deal with the mutts." I state. She laughs "I can take on, Edward, Jasper and Emmett. And hold my own against you and still win. I'm not the one you should be worried about." She says.

I chuckle "Who said I was worried?" I asked. She smirks "Oh, I didn't know you cared so much for the shifters." Bella chuckles and I'm shocked that in a potentially dangerous moment for us, we are joking. "Alice. I apologize in advance for this ok?" Bella ask looking at me before grabbing my shoulders and throwing me up in to a tree.

**Bpov**

I turn on my heels just in time to see eight shifters circle me. I smirk as I look around the shifters "Damn, you guys smell like garbage. I mean, sure you're dogs but fuck, take a shower." I state as I rub my nose. They smelled like rancid swamp mud.

"Who are you and what are you doing on our land." A commanding voice states. I chuckle as my eyes connect with a tall, russet skinned man with ink black hair. "That is none of you're business and last time I checked you're 'land' is that little town on the beach… the reservation… hmmm, I always loved Indian food." I tease them. True though… Native Americans had this slight… tang to there flesh that was just… mouthwatering.

Resonating growls come from all nine wolf members. Hm… where is number ten? "She is a threat to our land, kill her Sam!" an angry voice sounds from a tree. The voice makes a smile crack on my lips "Well, well, well. Abraham, I should have known you were the real alpha of this pack." I smile as I look up to the tree.

He almost falls off when he see's who I am. "How long has it been Abraham? A millennium? How is experiment #92k9?" I ask. He growls and jumps from the tree to the ground in front of me. "I am not some experiment for you're entertainment." He growls. I laugh "Oh, come on. I bet you still follow the command of a true alpha. Don't you, pup." I growl out my canines growing.

My features changing to a more… animalistic state. Abraham doesn't flinch and I snarl at him, he roars back to me. I roar louder. His shoulders shake with the potency of his roar. I take a step closer roaring louder then his, my roar taking echoes. His knee's shake and he roars again, it's drowned out by mine.

The wolves in silence, letting the alpha's do there thing. Damn… I really wished this didn't have to happen with Alice right up on a tree. "I am you're alpha Abraham Black. Do not forget you're place." My voice echoes and his knees give in. His roar dies down as he looks on the floor, growling lowly.

I lift my leg and push his shoulder down growling loudly as I lean over him. My roar changes to laughter as I actually see fear flash across his face. "Oh, Abraham Black… you're temper was really something that pissed me off." I growl as my hand closes around his neck and I launch him against a tree. I meet him there just as he hits and hold him up.

"Tell me, how's that blood thirsty side of you? Still crave to eat humans? Still cheat every new moon. Tell me, Abraham. Did you tell you're little mutt pack that you're all a filthy, and really a weak race? That you're just a failed attempt to create me. And that you are the cause for there change, not the vampires." I growl.

"Let him go." The Beta growls. I chuckle "They don't know, do they? They don't know that they are shape shifters. And that you are just a pathetic little wolf/dog mutt?" I taunt. Abraham growls lowly but I drop him.

"Take you're pack and head back to you're land. Cross my path again Abraham, you won't live to see another full moon. Especially not when I'm in the woods of you're precious little reservation." My dark wolf whispers to him. Abraham struggles to get up but manages it.

"Back to the reservation." He commands his pack. "Abraham." I say and he turns to look at me with a glare, "Ill be looking for you the next full moon." I smirk. He nods and walks away. I close my eyes trying to cage the wild animal that had broken through its shackles.

I hear light footfall behind me. "Alice… I need you to run as fast as you can to you're house.. Ok? No stops and take to the tree's as much as you can. No detours…go, now." I growl fighting against my blazing eyes.

"Bella… what's going on?" she asks. "My wolf got out, now please. Run." I growl my shoulders shaking. I kick of my shoes before running in the opposite direction as Alice. I would never hurt her, but my inner wolf would want to claim her as his mate. Mark her, as his. I cannot do that to Alice, not without her acceptance.

I dash faster and faster feeling my humanity slip with each step I take until I can just feel my self be absorbed by my wolf. I run as fast as I can south, ignoring the need, the urge to double around and find Alice.

To make her realize we should be together. That I am hers, completely and forever. I pushed my legs harder forward, I can't return until I have my wolf under control. I needed strength; I needed to keep going forward. I needed to be an Alpha and use the strength of my pack as my own. To finally re-use the strength of an Alpha.

**A/N: what did you guys think? Review if you want. Have writers block with both stories so be patient.**


	8. Ch8 The Wolf

**A/N: here is the next chap for wb! Can I get a howl, howl? Hellz yeah!**

**I don't own twilight.**

**Ch.8 The Wolf.**

**Apov**

I stood there for a minute shell shocked. My feet turn in the direction of the house and I spring to run but… something pulls me the other way. I'm torn. I want to follow Bella, make sure she is ok. But I also want to follow her order and run home.

I look back in the direction I know I should be going in before I launch in the other direction, following the scent of Bella as she disappears into the woods. I run for what seems like forever until I hear a deep rumbling growl and howl from the west. I jump in a tree, keep my scent down wind and jump from tree to tree going in the direction of the sound.

I peer from behind a tree trunk to see the huge black wolf with dull grey stripes. I smile, I found her. She was beautiful to tell you the truth, her wolf was completely breathtaking. Her fur was black like an oil slick, and the dull white of her scruff seemed a bit off. Wasn't her fur scruff silver?

I could also see the crescent moon at the back of her right paw and in the soles of her paws. It was captivating, I couldn't understand how anyone Vulturi or not could want to harm a werewolf. I frowned trying to get a better look at Bella's wolf form.

I remember her wolf being taller or was it just because I was in a tree that she looked smaller. The wolf was pretty, but last I remembered Bella's wolf looked more majestic and beautiful. It didn't have her fur sticky with tree sap and twigs, maybe she had snapped a spruce tree when transforming.

Wait… did I just call Bella's wolf form beautiful? I let my eyes sweep over the dark furred beast as it tore in to the flesh of a deer it had hunted. I knew I had to get away from Bella, get away from her now when she was in no control. But… I couldn't, all I wanted was to jump off this tree and try and calm her down.

I shifted my weight from my right foot to my left to get a better look but the branch under me creaked. I stay still as I watch the wolfs head lift up, blood coating its muzzle as it looks around growling. It went back to its meal tearing at the flesh and blood and I grimaced a bit when my throat burned.

I should leave, my instincts were telling me to run like the wind. That this was MY predator and I should get away from it. I give one last glance at Bella before crouching preparing to jump when, the branch I'm on snaps and I fall to the ground.

I land in a crouch and look to the wolf, it saw me. It licks its muzzle clean of blood in two licks, something about the way it was looking at me terrified me, me a vampire was terrified. But what made me petrified, that really told me I was doomed was its eyes.

Bella's eyes are normally silver when wolf… this beasts eyes, were pitch black. After it finished licking its muzzle its lips curl back showing me its huge glistening white canines, it crouches ready to spring. It growls and I feel my instincts pull me back and the wolf launches towards me. I jump up in to a tree nearly coming in contact with his teeth.

I snarl at it as I balance myself at the very top of the pine tree. The giant black wolf raps the tree and it snaps , I leap in to another and another, the giant wolf right under me, I used my visions to see which branches were steady.

I feel the tree I am in shake and snap on the opposite direction I was heading and I fall back and land on the ground in a crouch hissing, my eyes should be just as dark as that beasts eyes. This, wasn't Bella, this was danger. Where is Bella when you need her?

The mutt launches towards me and I slide under it but it catches the hood of my jacket and launches me in the air. I grab hold of a branch and stay up in a tree. I reach for my back pocket to get my phone but the mutt slams against the tree making it crash falling to the ground and brake. Why didn't I keep the nokia's?

I leap to another tree and another running north towards the mountains to steer it away from my coven. I look behind me and see that the dog is no where to be seen but my instincts told me I was still in danger. I look back but feel my tree shake and again I fall tumbling and rolling to the ground my clothes getting cut up and muddy.

I stager to get a step but I feel the cracks on my ankle, I stager back as the wolf flashes its teeth at me. I hold back a whimper, I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead. I throw dirt in the wolfs eyes and climb a tree. He catches my foot and I slam against the dirt, the wolf is right over me and I try to punch it but it isn't affected. I gulp and right then a black blur slams in to the wolf sending it flying in the other direction.

I look at the wolf in front of me and see black and silver! Its Bella. Bella looks at me and growls lowly before standing in front of me glaring at where the wolf is staggering to get up, Bella snarls before she runs over to it and slams in to it again. She lands a bite in its neck and shakes her head as she clamps down on its neck. The wolf kicks his legs sending her staggering back.

Bella's wolf shakes and its silver scruff turns solid black, her silver eyes shine and she gets stronger, she kinda looks like a lycanthrope… fuck… Bella throws her head to the side sending the wolf flying in to various trees. She shifts back in to her normal wolf with silver scruff before running after the wolf. The wolf lands a bite on Bella briefly before she runs behind him and bites at its legs. I hear a snap and a whimper of a wolf and jump to my feet and limp towards the sound of the roaring and barking and growling.

I see the two wolves fight, Bella looks like she has the upper hand as she claws and bites at the wolf. The wolf lands a swipe at Bella's face scratching three lines down the left side of her face, Bella manages to, after a few minutes of slamming the wolf around and vise versa, pin the wolf down by biting its neck roughly.

She goes to snap its neck the wolf shifts back in to a girl. Bella drops the girl from her mouth and looks at her in shock before shifting back wincing, she shares a look at me "Are you ok?" she asks a slight growl still on her voice. I nod and she grabs the girl by the shirt and lifts her. "Who are you? Who sent you? Why are you attacking a golden eyed vampire?" she throws the questions out quickly a slight snarl escaping her.

The girl tucks her long hair behind her ear before smirking down at Bella. "Is this the greeting I get big sister?" she asks and Bella drops her to the ground, she lands on her feet as Bella looks down at the girl who is supposedly her sister.

"R-renesmee?" she asks in a gasp, the girl smiles "Bella… I thought you were dead." She states. Bella smiles a bit "I could say the same thing for you." she says. They grin at each other before embracing, Bella lifting her up and twirling her around laughing slightly as she holds her little sister tight.

I felt uncomfortable about watching this, it seemed like I was intruding in a private moment and I went to walk away when Bella looks up at me and speaks "Alice…. Alice are you ok?" she asks looking slightly panicked at what I imagined was my appearance. She lets go of her little sister before appearing next to me and holding me at arms length as she checks me over, its when she gets to my neck that she halts and cups the back of my neck gently, I hiss at the pain and when Bella pulls back her hand it comes out with a fang.

She looks at it with wide eyes before looking at me, her eyes are still silver from before and I swear I think they shun. She turns in her heels and snarls at Renesme. "You almost killed her!" she snarls and the smaller girl lifts her hands up "Hey, she's a vamp. Its fair game." She says and Bella snarls loudly.

Ness looks at her eyes for a moment before her face going blank "Bella, I'm sorry. Shit, Bella I didn't know. She was just a blood sucker-" she's cut off by Bella's snarl and she back tracks "I- I mean a vampire. How was I supposed to know that could happen between both breeds.

Bella throws the fang at the girl and she catches it before feeling around her mouth and smirking "Grew back." She says and stiffs the fang in her pocket. Bella turns back to me and offers me a small smile "Are you ok? Do you hurt? Did she hurt you in anyway?" she asks slowly.

I shake my head "No, just the crick in my neck but that's healing as it is and my ankle but that was from falling out of a tree and in to a wolfs bite." I say and Bella frowns before scooping me up bridal style and glaring at her little sister. "You follow me." she orders to her before she starts walking in silence.

"Bella really, I can walk. Its no big deal, relax." I say but her eyes are still silver as she looks forward and her eyes connect with mine. She looks in to my eyes for a long moment and I offer her a smile. She gives it back a bit smaller and weaker.

"I'll calm down when I get some blood in to you and when you're dad checks you out." She mumbles her canines still over grown so they stick out adorably from her lip. Suddenly my eyes were drawn to Bella's lips, they where nice and pink. They looked soft and I couldn't resist the urge to imagine how they would feel if I touched them with mine…

WAIT, WHOA. What the hell was that? I lower my head and lean against Bella's arm as I try to keep my face hidden from her. What the hell was that? Did I just… did I just imagine myself kissing Bella? I mean, I dated Victoria but she was fucking crazy. Hell, I don't even know if Bella goes that way. Do I even go that way?

I shake my head and groan but Bella misunderstands it with pain and quickens to a run but I don't jolt in her arms. I can hear her even breathing and her strong heart beat and the warmth coming off of her. Hmmmm, I snuggled in against her and Bella did a small hum of approval.

I think I have a crush on Bella…. Maybe its because she saved my life from her little sister?


	9. Ch9 Pack Hierarchy

**A/N: Hope you like, it will explain a lot about the werewolves pack mentality.**

**I don't own twilight.**

**Ch.9 Pack Hierarchy.**

**Bpov**

I smile as a giggling Alice is passed from my arms to her fathers. "What happened to her?" he asks looking at me questioningly. "And who is this?" he asks looking at Renesmee. "This is my sister…I found her out in the forest, sadly she almost killed Alice." I say aiming a glare at her.

She ducks her head "I am sorry about that, I didn't know she fed on animals." She says. "Well, at least she is ok." He says frowning as he looks over at Alice.

I set a glare on Ness before I look back at Carlisle "Just give Alice blood and she will calm down. Now, if you would excuse me. Me and my sister have much to discus." I say and after a few nods and a gigging laugh from Alice I walk out of the house and in to the woods.

As soon as we are in deep enough she speaks "So, imprinted on a vampire. How is the mighty slayer feeling now?" Renesme asks with a grin. I growl at her as I keep walking "She's not like the others." I say curtly. Ness roles her eyes "Yeah, sure." She mumbles and I stop and grab her shirt so she looks directly at me.

"She's not a red eye. None of them are. They are not like the rest." I growl lowly. She lifts her hands up in surrender "Chill out, sister dearest. Is that foam I see in the corner of you're mouth?" she asks with a smirk. I drop her and run a hand threw my hair.

"Bella…" Ness speaks quietly. I look at her as I lean against a tree "Care to explain to me, how you are alive? We all saw the execution." Ness says. I grimace, "Yeah… my 'death' was a big deal huh?" I ask scratching the back of my neck.

"Big deal? They executed you in front of the whole Volturi in the plaza." She says. I shrug "They didn't behead me and they didn't use silver or wolfs-bane, so…" I shrug. Ness shakes her head "Bella, they used a gun with wolfs-bane and quick silver." She states. I frown and scratch the back of my neck again and Ness sees.

She walks over to me and looks me in the eyes "I saw you die, Bella. The pack saw you fall limp to the ground at the foot of the Vulturi and we saw you being buried in a shallow grave." She says. I shake my head "Ness I'm still alive. They didn't burn my body and it was daytime when they killed me, the sun would not let wolfs-bane harm me." I say and Ness suddenly hugs me.

I wrap my arms around her and feel her shoulders shake "I thought I was all alone." She cries. I shush her and hold her tight to me. "I'm here, Ness. I'm here, no one is going to hurt me or you." I coo. Her shoulders keep shaking and my shirt is quickly damp.

We stay quiet for a long time, me holding my crying sister. "Ness, calm down." I say and slowly she starts to calm down, her breathing gets normal and she looks at me. I offer her a smile "Ness, if you're alive, where's the rest of the pack?" I ask trying to contain my excitement.

Ness grins a bit "There all up north, I can call them down. They will be exited to hear you are still alive." She says with a smile. I nod and quickly she does a back flip and lands as a wolf. She grins and I laugh as she licks the side of my face.

I wipe it off "Ew, gross." I joke and she winks before a loud ear splitting howl escapes her. I cover my ears with a groan and after she paces a few times she shifts back. "Apparently their not to far from here, they were looking for me. They will be here in the morning." She says. I nod and look back to the Cullen house.

"We should get back, I need to tell Carlisle that the pack is coming over. God, I cant wait to see them again." I smile as I start to walk back, Ness quietly behind me.

**Ness pov**

Bella… how do I tell you this? How will I even be able to explain? Fuck, she's not going to forgive me. Bella looks back and I skip to her side, "Bella, I need to tell you something about the pack.." I say and she turns to me.

"Yeah?" she asks. "Well, there's a new alpha in the pack." I say and she chuckles "I know. You're the alpha. That's why I can't hear them, it's a miracle I found you. Tho, I thought you would still be connected to me." she says.

I purse my lips and after I gulp down my nervousness I speak "I'm not the alpha." I say and Bella freezes. "W-what?" she asks. I gulp and fidget, "I… I wasn't ready to be alpha, Bella I'm sorry." I say and I see her eyes start to shine silver.

"You gave away my pack?" she growls. I take a step back, "Bella it's not like that." I try to sooth. "You gave away our brothers and sisters to some stranger!?" she yells her features shifting slowly. Fuck, "Bella, Bella. Calm down." I try to convince

Before I can realize what's going on, I'm kicked in the gut and launched in the air. I slam down to the ground at the Cullen's back yard. I groan as I role over and cough. "Is everything alright?" I see half the family exit to the backyard.

"Yes, just stay away." I weeze and Bella flashes next to me. She growls and grabs me by the back of the neck. "You let an alpha enter MY pack?" she growls at me. I gurgle, she's blocking my airway. I am surprised to see that she lifted me from the ground and I hang on to her hand to be able to breathe.

"Bella, let me down." I manage to rasp out and she does. She drops me and still growling looks down at me as I stager back and stand grasping my neck, "You are not the girl I remember, how could you do that to our pack? To our family?" she growls.

"Bella, I was a kid! I couldn't handle the pressure of a pack, let alone the idea of you being dead." I say clearing my throat. She growls "You never, turn you're back on you're pack. Never." Bella growls. I duck my head and I can still hear the growl coming from Bella.

"I'm winning back our pack and when I do, you and you're stupid alpha will be lucky to be an omega." She growls out and I feel my heart sink. "Bella, no, no come on! Bella, an omega?" I gasp. "Would you prefer exile?" she growls. I bite back my growl, and duck my head.

"When the pack gets close, howl. For now, run the perimeter." Bella growls her eyes shinning with a swirl of black before it clears up and there back to silver. She gives me a hard look before turning her back to me and walking in to the house.

"Is.. everything ok?" Carlisle asks. I growl to my self running a hand through my hair, "No… it's not." I sigh dropping my hand and looking at him. "Is there anything I can do to help?" the woman with old movie star looks states. "Oh, this is Esme, my mate." Carlisle speaks. I nod.

"Nice to meet you, sadly no. It's a pack thing, I gave the pack to another alpha, I was supposed to be alpha. Bella's mad at me and demoted me from Beta to Omega… I'm practically an outsider in my own pack." I sigh.

"Oh, well I'm sure Bella is just mad. I'm sure she will come to her senses and promote you back. She's just in shock." Esme says. I laugh sadly "First I accidentally try to kill her Soul bound mate –by accident I may add- and then I tell her that the pack has a new alpha… she has all the right as an alpha to be mad at me. I'm mad at me." I sigh

"You said you were demoted to an omega? What does that stand for?" a blond asks. I frown "I'm sorry but I don't know any of you're names." I say awkwardly. They smile "I'm Jasper and this is my mate Bree." The blond says and motions to a small brunet. I smile and nod.

"I'm Rosalie and this goofball is my husband Emmett." A tall blond says. I smile and nod and her mate stretches a hand out to me and shakes it, he flaxes and I smirk and flex back. "Wow, I guess wolfy strength runs in the family?" he asks. I smirk "Pure bloods." I say and he nods.

"I'm Tanya and this broody man next to me is my mate Edward." Tanya says and smiles and the male just nods. I smile "Nice to meet you all, as you know I'm Ness, Bella's sister." I say and sigh. "Why don't we go inside and have this conversation?" Carlisle offers and I nod and follow after him into the living room.

We all sit down and I sigh as I run a hand threw my hair, "How much do you know about a packs hierarchy?" I ask them. Carlise is the one to speak "We know that there is an alpha, a beta and the pack." He says and I smile.

"That's a shifters Hierarchy. Not a werewolves." I state and he lifts an eyebrow as I smile. A wolfs pack is more complex than a shifters." I state leaning forward a bit to rest my elbows on my knees. "In a werewolves pack there are nine stages of Hierarchy." I say and count them out with my fingers.

"The Alpha, there can be up to two alphas in a pack if they are soul bound mate. Bella was born to be the ultimate Alpha, she's very dominant, bold and charismatic. Then there is the Beta, there can also be two but they don't have to be mates, its just the alphas right and left hand. If the alpha leaves the territory the beta is alpha until they come back, that used to be my placement.." I sigh and run a hand through my hair.

I clear my throat "Um, then there is the Gamma, again it can be one or two of the pack members. These wolves are essential to maintaining the health of a wolf pack. Then there is the Delta it can be one or two, these are the toughest jobs; they are the pack's head teacher of all newly infected werewolves. New wolves have to learn how to contain their temperamental fits and blood lust so they do not become a potential threat to the secrecy of the pack." I explain and they all nod.

"Then comes the Epsilon, these are unlimited numbers. These are the packs warriors, whose main responsibility is to protect the pack and keep watch for danger. These wolves work hard to earn their rank, and these are always the most loyal to the alpha." I say and think for a moment. I may have to work my ass of just to be part of them again.

"After the Epsilon's there is the Zeta's. These are also unlimited numbers and there the pack members who have established themselves as loyal, reputable individuals, and whose main duty is to teach other pack mates how to use their gift. It always contains one or two elders who's gift is to guess the gift of the others." I explain as I smile a bit.

"The Iota's come next, these are unlimited and are the pack member with seniority over Kappa's due to experience or proven loyalty. A wolfs pack is all about loyalty to the alpha, seeing as without one we wouldn't have a clue as to what to do." I explain. Fuck, I'm not even a Iota, I'm a fucking Omega.

"Kapa's come next, these are normal members of the pack, there can be an unlimited amount of them." I state and I sigh "Next come's my new placement. The Omega's; the lowest ranking member; this individual must have done something to incur the pack's disdain. They're forced to eat last at meals, and many of the other werewolves will take out their frustrations on the omega." I sigh and shrug.

"That's how the pack works. And right now, I'm on the alpha's shit list. Speaking of alpha's, I think Bella is going to bite my tail if I don't start running the perimeter. It was nice to talk to you all." I say before I walk quickly out of the room. I hear Bella's soft growl leave my ear shot.

I sigh and shift quickly and sniff out the trail Bella has marked. After I find it I start an easy pace jog, now we wait.

**Bpov**

I was furious when I entered the Cullen house but as soon as I saw my Alice laying in the bed healing and unconscious, it all left me. Wait, my Alice?... she would be one day… I sigh and cup her cold stone cheek as I graze down at her.

"Alice… when will you see that we are meant to be? That I am you're m-" the word gets clogged in my throat and the wolf growls at me. I suck in a breath and sigh, I look at Alice's face again. I search my mind for anything that will jump the healing time of a wolf bite for a vampire but nothing comes to mind.

I sigh, I guess we just have to wait. I just hope she's awake for when the wolf pack arrives. Then again, I will challenge the alpha so maybe its best she sleep. I bend down and kiss her forehead when she shifts and a sigh escapes her she says 'my Bella' before I pull away and look to see that she is still unconscious.

Maybe… maybe her sub conscious knows that we are meant to be, I just need to wait for her mind to catch up. I smile to myself and sit on the chair in the corner and grab the book Alice had recommended to me. I chuckle to my self as I slowly sink back and enjoy the book my mate wanted me to read.

**A/N: here is the chap! Hope you all liked it! next chap will be up, whenever I write it :P R&R**


	10. Ch10 Visitors

**A/N: hey, thanks for reading! If you are on this chapter you probably read the other 9 so, claps to you. lol. Now, ladys and gentlemen. Boys and girls. Gays, lesies and trans. Put you're colorful hands together for the next chapter of, Wolfsbane!**

**Drum roll, please! *drurururururururururururururum* here it is!**

**I don't own twilight.**

**Ch.10 Visitors.**

**Apov**

I slowly shake of the odd feeling of unconsciousness and sit up, I look around the room quickly. The last thing I remembered was Bella carrying me after taking a fang out of my back. My hand goes to the back of my neck but I feel nothing but the smooth surface of my hard skin. I sigh and look around the room again and notice Bella asleep in a chair with a book in her hands.

She actually read that book, I chuckle silently. The book was about some girl that feel in love with a vampire, she doesn't really see her self as beautiful and is really shy. The boy vampire is really protective and manipulative and a bit controlling. I don't know why that story easily became one of my favorites to read.

It was a simple story about a love that as much as its difficult… it was worth it. I also liked the connection and the slight attraction the girl had with the sister of the boys. It was interesting, never spoken. Hell, they probably didn't even realize it, but I did. It was weird, yet… it wasn't.

I sighed and silently got out of bed and grabbed my clothes from my closet, I took a quick shower to get the mud off me let alone the dog drool and got dressed. As I walk out I see that Bella is looking out the window, she looks at me when I clear my throat and offers me a breathtaking smile.

Has her smile always been so white? So, completely and utterly adorable. I give her a smile of my own and she stands up and walks over to me slowly. "How are you feeling Alice?" she asks and pushes my jaw length hair off my neck to look at it.

"I'm fine Bella." I say trying to control the urge to shudder at the feeling of her warm fingers coming in contact with my cold skin. God, I had it bad. She cups my neck and looks in to my eyes "I'm just glad you are ok." She sighs closing her eyes, her expression looking tortured.

I cup her face without thinking and she opens her eyes slowly as I look up at her "Bella, I'm fine. You saved my life, if it weren't for you I would be wolf chow." I say and Bella shakes her head and pulls away. "Alice, I told you to run the other way. You know you couldn't catch me no matter how fast you are, why did you fallow after me?" Bella asks running a hand threw her short hair.

"I… I don't know. I just had to make sure you were ok." I say running a hand threw my wet hair. Bella looks at me and shakes her head "You know what's the scary part of all of this?" Bella asks looking at me. I frown "What?" I ask tilting my head to the side.

"I lost full control for a second, if you're scent had been up wind…." She shakes her head. I give her a week smile "I guess I learned my lesson?" I ask her with a smile and she chuckles as her dark eyes look at me. "That's all I can hope for." She states.

She smiles and takes a step closer "I'm just relieved you're ok, I thought my heart had stopped when I saw the fang." She says softly. I cant resist, I take two steps and hug her. She looks like someone kicker her puppy! She slowly relaxes and hugs me closer to her warm body and I rest my forehead on her shoulder enjoying and rejoicing in her warmth.

Just as soon as the hug started, it was time to pull away before it became awkward. She offers me a smile and sticks her thumb over her shoulder, "Why don't we go to Carlisle's office? I think he has some animal blood you can drink, you're eyes are black." Bella states and I nod.

I had already felt the burning in my throat and Bella had dulled it some but still, I was thirsty like mad. We both walk at human pace to Carlisle's office and as I go to knock, the door opens. "Girls, please. Come in." dad says smiling.

I smile at him and walk in and he closes the door behind us "Alice, glad to see you are feeling better." Carlisle says. I nod "Much better." I state standing on my tip toes. "Ah, you must be thirsty. Normally it would be ok to hunt but we are expecting guests in a few minutes and it wouldn't be save. Here you go Alice." Carlisle says as he heats a cup in the microwave and hands it to me, the smell of human and animal blood hit my nostrils and quickly I gulp down the large cup.

Bella looks out the window and Carlisle sighs "Alice, why don't you take a seat. We need to tell you something." He says. Bella's head snaps to him and he offers her a small smile and she relaxes but stays looking out the window.

"I imagine you are wondering why you were unconscious?" Carlisle asks. I nod "Yeah, I'm really confused." I state. He offers me a smile "Well, I was worried at first but Bella told me that you being unconscious is a side effect of a wolf bite. There saliva has a bacteria that will slow down the venom in our system, witch cause us to more or less lose consciousness. Thankfully there are no side effects." He says.

Bella smiles at me before her face going serious as she looks out the window growling, I frown. Carlisle sighs as he looks at his watch before looking at Bella and them sharing a look. She nods, I frown. Something is going on here and I am going to find out.

"What's going on?" I ask, Carlisle walks around his desk and rests his hip against it as he looks down at me. "Remember that Bella's sister was found?" he asks. I nod "The wolf that attacked me, right?" I ask and he nods. "Yes, so the pack she is a part of where looking for her and are on there way here." He says.

I cant fight off the shudder that runs threw me "How many are in the pack?" I ask. Bella sighs "Sixteen that I know of, but the new alpha might have added a few more." She sighs. I frown "New alpha? I thought you were the alpha." I state. She growls, "I will be. That's my pack, no out sider is taking my place." Bella says still looking out the window.

"When will they be here?" I ask. Bella smirks before looking out the window "There already here." She says and jumps out the window. Me and Carlisle share a look before we run down to the back yard. Bella and her sister are standing there, there backs to us.

"Cullen's, please if you value you're lives stay behind me and Ness." Bella says and I see that her claws had grown out along with her fangs. She stands stiff looking straight forward until I hear it. the rumbling of the ground. A big pack is heading our way, the ground vibrates under our feet as my hole family stands in a lose line.

Bella lets out a loud ear splitting growl that out shadows the growling from that pack and slowly a herd of wolves appear on the other side of the river. One wolf, I assume it's the alpha for the look of hatred on Bella's face steps out of the mash of beasts to stand in front of them. The wolf shifts to expose a tall white skinned man with black hair and green eyes, he smiles.

"Renesmee, we have been looking for you. Who's this? A new member for our pack?" he asks. Ness goes to speak but Bella's laugh out shadows it. "What blood line are you?" she asks. The male smiles "My name is Michael Fang." He says with a smile.

Bella laughs "A Fang, Renesme? A Fang has taken over our pack?!" Bella roars. Ness staggers back "B-Bella, he's pretty good at what he-" Bella cuts her off "Silence." Bella orders and Ness buckles to one knee. "What do you think you are dong to my beta?" Michael growls.

Bella smirks, "Do you not know who I am? Are you that un educated as a wolf that you do not recognize an elder or a pure blood?" she smirks. The male scoffs "Ness is the last pure blood and she bows to me." he says and jumps over the river. Bad move on his part.

Before he even touched the ground Bella had grabbed him by the neck and slammed him down in the mud growling. "No, Van Wolf bows down to a Fang. Mutt." Bella growls. The pack I notice suddenly shifts in to human form, some of them in shock with small smiles on there faces. Others in anger at Bella attacking there alpha. I count twenty heads.

"Release him!" a woman yells. Bella and Michael don't hear it as they are both growling, "Let. Me. Go." He orders his voice echoing at Bella. Bella smirks "I was born an alpha, I am the ultimate Alpha. Pup." Bella growls and throws him away from her.

"I was the first born to king and queen Van Wolf. I am you're superior in every single way. YOU bow down to me." she growls as she dashes from side to side pretty much punching him from side to side. She seems to get bored and grabs him by his shirt "You, Michael Fang. Were born in to a family of Omega's. You will never be anything more then…" she trails off and looks at Emmett.

"What's the word you use for a female dog?" she asks. Emmett booms out a laugh "A bitch." He says chuckling. I hear resonating laughs from my family even my own giggle escapes me and Bella turns back to him. "You will never be anything more then the alpha's bitch." Bella says before throwing him to the water.

He smashes in to the river as Bella smirks, "Bella!" resonating voice's yell it over and over. "Bella" "Bella!" "Oh my God its princess Bella!" "You're alive!" and many more at the same time. Bella smiles at the pack, "Hello, brothers and sisters. It really has been so long." She says and before she can say something else Michael jumps out of the water and shifts mid air heading over to Bella.

She throws her leg up and pushes the wolf over her head and in to the woods. "Stupid, pups." She growls and the wolf shakes off the fall and growls not a feet away from her. She looks at my family for a second before looking at Ness. "Protect the Cullens." She orders before slowly shifting in to her wolf.

She shifts so slowly you can see her face change, you can hear the bones snap, crack and hair slowly coat her form before she turns in to a wolf and lands on all fours growling. Her wolf surprisingly was the same height as the white wolf. Bella growls and waits until the wolf makes the first move.

He launches forward but Bella is faster, she appears next to him and slashes his legs from under him. He lands on the floor and I hear some of the wolves laughs and others growl. Bella bites the back of the wolfs neck and bites again and again, I hear the wolfs growl dissolve in to a whimper and his legs start to kick as he yelps. Bella's silver eyes flash to me before closing and biting harder.

She launches him to the side and roars out a growl at the weak white wolf. His coat now tainted with red blood and mud. Bella stands her ground her tail still behind her as her eyes fallow every twitch of his muscles as he stands up.

Her hackles are raised and her eyes are shimmering with a silver and black tint. Her growl is infinite as it doesn't stop rumbling from her chest, her teeth beard and lethal shimmering in the day light. The white wolf stands to his feet limping and growls at Bella, his green eyes shining. He snaps his teeth at her and that alone made her launch, she was a blur.

If human Bella was fast, her wolf was invisible. One second she was infront of us the next she is ramming him with her shoulder as he launches back. Bella bites at the wolfs stomach and the wolfs paw comes up and slashes at Bella's ear.

I can hear some of the wolfs howl in approval at the fight. Others are silent, most are growling. "Renesmee, what's going on? Why aren't they breaking up the fight?" I ask. "There fighting for the right to be an alpha, the fool thinks he has a chance to win against the rightful alpha." Renesme laughs. Her eyes are glued to the fight, but her body is in front of us, right in the middle of the fight and the pack.

I look back to see Bella circling the wolf snapping her teeth at him, he stays still. Once he flinches and Bella bites his leg snapping it. He whimpers and lands on the ground growling at her. Bella stands tall in front of him growling.

**Bpov**

I growl at the pathetic wolf 'you don't have it in you to be an alpha, you must be fearless. Give in to my command.' I growl at him. 'never.' He growls back. I bite his neck, 'give in, I don't want to snap you're neck in front of you're soul bound mate Michael. Give in to my command and bow down to me.' I growl at him.

**Apov**

"Stop!," a woman yells. "Stop, she's killing him!" another yells. "Bella! Stop you're killing him!" I yell and Bella looks at me, her silver eyes having a swirling blackness in them. "Bella.." I say looking at her and she drop the wolf before shifting back to human.

She shakes her head to clear it before looking at the white wolf who now had red staining its coat. He shifts back to human and Bella growls "Guess who's the true alpha." She says to him. He glares at her, before he stands and Bella smirks "Bow to me." she orders and his knee's give in. Both knees hit the ground.

"What position do you think you deserve?" she asks him. "Beta." He announces. She laughs "You think a lot of you're self, pup." She says before looking at the pack, "You are ranked as omega, until further notice. All new members are sentenced to judgment by me and the pack. Ness," Bella says looking at her with a bit of a frown.

Ness ducks her head "Help you're fellow omega." Bella says loudly and there are a resonating gasps from the pack. Rosalie explains when she see's my look of confusion. "Ness used to be Beta but when she let some other alpha lead the pack Bella demoted her to omega, it's the lowest rank in the pack." She whispers.

I grimace as Ness walks with toward the ex Alpha and kneels next to him putting pressure on his neck. "Wait, did anyone notice that this Bella person is an alliance with vampires!" a young male yells. Bella looks at him "No one harms the Cullens. They feed off animals." She says. "traitor!" he yells and Bella growls.

"They saved my life, I am in dept and so are the rest of you. No one will harm the Cullens. If you don't like the way I lead you are more then welcome to challenge me, or leave." She says. No one moves and Bella smiles. A girl burst forward and before Bella can speak the girl hugs Bella.

Bella stops for a moment before smiling, and hugging her back. I frown, who is she? "Bella, Bella my love. I thought you had died!" the girl cries. Her love? I try to shake off the jealousy burning in me, Jasper sends me a wave of calm and smirks a bit. I glare at him and he winks.

I look back to see Bella slipping out of the girls tight grasp, "Jade, er, how are you?" she asks smiling. "Fine, just fine now that I know you are alive." The girl says before cupping Bella's face and kissing her. I growl but Jasper smoothes it out with a wave of drowsiness.

What is wrong with me? its obvious Bella has a mate, but… wait. Bella told me she hadn't mated. Then who was this chick? I shake my head to clear it. Bella breaks the kiss with a laugh "wow there, someone is to eager to see me." she laughs and just then two more girls jump the river and push the girl off Bella only to, hug her.

Bella throws a sheepish smile at my family before gasping a laugh "girls, girls, please." Bella says and a guy jumps over and grabs the three girls in his arms and drags them away. "Thank you, Mathew." She says and runs a hand threw her hair. The same guy then scoops Bella in a bear hug and swings her around, "All hale our mighty alpha!" he booms.

Every member of the pack except for around three people howl and Bella grins Before she elbows the guy to let her go. "I missed you all so much." She says. She seems to realize something and looks at us. "Cullen's… these are my brothers and sisters. My pack." She says with a shine in her eyes.

"family, these are the Cullens. Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Bree, Edward, Tanya, Emmett, Rosalie and the short one is Alice." She says with a wink at my direction. I stick my tongue out at her.

I smile to my self at the look of pure happiness in Bella's eyes. She pulls away from the pack as my family start to talk with the pack and get to know each other. She stands to the side and I walk over to her, "So, witch one do you love?" I ask leaning against a tree.

Bella smiles and looks in my eyes, "I love someone, but she's not in the pack." She says. I feel a wave of butterflies in my stomach, does she mean me? "Alice… I know you may not feel the same way but, you mean a lot to me." she says.

I smile "You saved my life Bella, you mean a lot to me too." I say and Bella smiles but we are interrupted by a pack member. "Bella, there you are." The girl says. I run a hand threw my hair and Bella chuckles as she looks at the girl. "Jade, how can I help you?" she asks. "I was wondering if you could introduce me to the cutie." She says with a smile.

Jade was tall, dark skinned, brown hair, tall with green eyes. Very beautiful, but not like Bella. "Oh, um. This is Alice, Alice this is Jade." Bella says and Jade extends her hand and we shake. She smiles still holding my hand, before looking at Bella. "Nice to meet you." I say. "Pleasure is all mine." She says before kissing the back of my hand before winking at Bella and walking away.

"They like to tease me." Bella explains. I chuckle and Jade walks back, "Oh and Bella." She says. Bella looks at her and the girl cups her jaw and kisses her, Bella stiffens and pulls away looking at her in shock, "Uh…" Bella says and Jade smiles. "Come around my cave anytime." She says before pecking her lips once more.

Bella frowns as Jade walks away to join the rest of the girls in the pack. I raise an eyebrow and she grins "Er… what just happened?" she asks me. I smirk "I think you broke a few hearts in that pack." I say trying to hide my disappointment.

Bella frowns, "That was a long, long time ago." She mumbles. I hide the irrational jealousy and place a fake smile on my face. Bella eyes me for a second, "What's wrong?" she asks frowning. I sigh and in an act of courage I grab Bella's hand, she looks at me, my hand and back at me before smiling and lifting an eyebrow. "Well, you don't want the wolf girls to go crazy about you. Lie and say we are together, that will keep any… unwanted guest away." I say.

I'm shocked by my plan but hey, it's a decent plan. Only intended to make Bella feel comfortable, of course. Bella is the only one that benefits from this arrangement… yes, yes she is. I nod to my self then to the woods, "Want to take a walk tonight?" I ask. Bella smiles and nods "Id like that." She says.

"Bella! Alice! Come over here, look at this dude!" Emmett booms. Bella groans, "He met, Mateo." She groans. "What's wrong with Mateo?" I ask. She sighs "Oh, nothing. Only that he love's to pull pranks." She sighs and I chuckle.

Bella chuckles and pulls my hand and we walk hand and hand to where my family and Bella's pack is at. I didn't miss the glares of the female wolves and the smile on Bella's lips… I bet I had a matching one. Yeah… only to help Bella my ass, I had it bad.

**A/N: Baby steps!**


	11. Ch11For Show

**A/N: I don't own twilight.**

**Ch.11 For Show.**

**Bpov**

Dear lord… did Alice just offer to pretend to be together to ward off my… exes. My inner wolf growls at me, I don't blame it. This is all my fault but hell, I was lonely. How was I supposed to know all those girls would get together in one freaking pack, and my pack to be more specific.

I look down at Alice and I's entwined finger under the fire's glow. "Bella." Jade's voice snaps me out of my musing. I look up at her "Yes?" I ask looking at her. She smirks "Would you like to explain to the pack how you survived execution from the Volturi?" she says.

I give her a week smile "Stupid vampires didn't know they needed to cut off my head and burn my body. They left me in human form with wolfs-bane bullets in my head, chest and stomach. Lucky for me, it was in the middle of the day at the town plaza." I say grinning at the pack.

I look at the Cullens and give them a brief smile "I did not mean to offend, its just that surprisingly the Vulturi didn't know how to kill me." I say and I feel a strong palm on my shoulder. I look back to see Omar an elder, a healer.

"Bella, I hate to rush you but judgment must be passed soon. While the full moon is still away." He says. I clasp my arm on his shoulder "Thank you, brother. But, I'm afraid I don't have any of the tools required for judgment." I say and he smiles and snaps his fingers.

Two wolves lower a trunk at our side and he taps his temple "An elder never forgets." He says and unlocks the latches, I snap the box shut. "This must only be open in the mountains." I say looking around. The elder sighs and nods "As you wish, when will judgment be served?" he asks.

I look at the five new members, "I don't see why we cant just pass it now, walk forward for a mile or so, my scent will lead you to a series of mountains, at the top is a base, we can do it there. All pack members must stay at the base… and keep an eye on the omegas." I say my eyes flashing to Ness.

He nods and the pack starts to walk out of the clearing. I turn to Alice and give her a small smile, "Ill be back in time for our walk, just some wolf business. Nothing to worry about." I say and lean down to place a kiss on the back of her hand.

"Thank you for you're help, Alice and Cullens. I promise to keep my pack in line, I must go. Alice." I say with a nod of my head before giving them a smile and then back flipping into a shift and landing facing them in my wolf form. I howl loudly before nodding once more and running to the woods, jumping over the river with ease.

I run past my pack and run up the mountain, I stand at the top of the mountain looking down at them as they get everything prepared. Stupid traditions mandate I stay as a wolf in my larger form to show dominance. The pack forms a circle and the five new members walk up along with a Delta, a Gamma and two Epsilons who are carrying the brass chest.

My hackles rise when I see Michael and he dares to meet my gaze, I tower over him growling causing him to fall in to the ground as I tower over him growling and baring my teeth. He stays stiff as a board under me, his head tilted up in a wince before I walk away from him making sure to throw dirt in his direction with my back paw.

I shake out my fur and look at the new members and growl at them, they growl back and I growl louder. They crouch growling showing there canines and I growl back even louder sounding like a roar that shakes the leaves of the trees.

They quiet down still glaring at me as I growl, hackles raised, teeth bared, eyes swirling with black. "The pack has accepted the true alphas command, what keeps you against her?" Omar asks. Michael speaks "They are loyal only to me, as I am there alpha." He says.

I roar at him stalking over to him, I look down at his eyes and snap my teeth making him flinch. I howl witch causes the pack at the base of the mountain to growl and howl back. "Michael, do you understand the consequences it could cause for you to not accept to back down even when she has beaten you?" he asks.

Michael stares at me and I shift and look at him "If I were my father, you would be sentenced to death." I growl at him and his soul bound mate whimpers. I grab Michael by the neck and dangle him over the edge of the cliff where my pack would happily shred him to peaces.

"You have two options Michael Fang. Bow down to me or death, I sincerely hope you chose the last." I growl. He looks me in the eyes "I have my right to leave the pack." He says. I lift an eyebrow "You know of my existence, I cant have lose ends." I growl at him.

"You would dare kill a brother?" he asks. I smirk and my eyes flash metallic blue "I've killed my fair share of 'brothers' Michael. Trust me when I say killing five more wont do anything to my conscience." He frowns "You would kill my pack?" he asks.

My grip on him tightens and he kicks his legs witch are still dangling "They know to much, maybe I should start my killing you're mate?" I tease and he growls. I fake as if I were to drop him and he whimpers as he hangs onto my arm for dear life.

"Alright, Alright. I renounce as alpha, I bow down to you. My pack is open for judgment." He says. I slam him against the ground at the feet of his pack, "Omar, hand me the dagger." I say and place a glove on my hand.

I take the silver dagger and extend my hand to Michael. He takes a deep breath brushing off his jeans as he walks over to me and sticks his palm out towards the sky, "Bow." I command and he does so with no resistance, his palm still in my hand.

I place the tip of my dagger on it and watch as it burns his skin, I hated this part of judgment. "Swear you're loyalty to the pack and to me, or let the metal left in you're veins travel to you're heart." I say and he groans in pain as the silver travels threw his veins.

"I swear on the moon and silver, my loyalty falls to you my alpha." He says and I take the dagger out of his palm. Omar hands me silver black sand and I pour that on the cut. "You are still leveled omega." I say and the black dust from his cut seals it and forms an O in the center of his palm.

I do this over and over with every single new pack member. The rest of them I deemed Kappa's until they proved loyalty and could be ranked up. After this was done everything is cleaned up and we take a run as a pack, 21 wolves behind me as I lead them threw the woods in a run of union.

Howls lost in the wind along with barks of happiness and excitement. Little did we know, we were being watched.

Alice skips out of the house and to my side before we start a swift walk and almost instantly we find ourselves at the clearing she claimed they play baseball at. "So, where did you're whole illusive plan come from?" I ask in an act of courage as I tilt my head from where I was laying in the grass to look at her.

She shrugs as she looks back at me, "It seemed like a good idea." She says. I sigh and look at the almost full moon. "Alice…" I sigh pushing my self up with my elbows. "Yes?" she asks. I sigh and look at her, "You cant tell me you don't feel this… pull towards me. I know you do, I can feel it too." I state looking at her eyes.

Her face goes blank of all emotion, maybe I was doing this with bad timing. But all I needed for my life to be complete was her, I had my pack back. I had my old life back, now I only needed her. "Bella… I-I mean yeah, I feel drawn to you but… I think this is just a miscomprehension of emotion. I only offered to help you out with you're fan club because you seemed really uncomfortable." She says but doesn't look me in the eyes..

I shake my head and look at her "I can see that look in you're eyes Alice, you feel something towards me. You just wont let it lose." I say letting my eyes flash silver for a few seconds. "Bella…" Alice trails off and I don't know how I rolled over so I was next to her, my face inches from hers.

"If you say no, I'll stop." I say looking in her eyes before I slowly start to lean in, she swallows thickly and leans a little back until she's laying down again but I don't stop leaning towards her. "Just say no." I say as I stop an inch away form her lips.

She leans forward and our lips touch as electricity rushes threw me, I feel like I've been shocked by lightening and that my heart is going like crazy. We start to move our lips at the same time, my eyes feel lidded with a thousand pounds.

The kiss impossible to break, her right hand cupping the back of my neck to keep me closer. I slowly let my tongue trace her bottom lip and she moans in to my mouth before I start to feel my control slip. I kiss her roughly, my mouth attacking hers until I feel my canines and I jump off her and allow myself to role a few feet away.

My jaw clenched, fists filled with dirt. My body shook with the wolf rattling in its cage begging to be let out to mark his mate but I held him back. I put chains and locks and stuck him in a cave. Alice tried to step closer but I shook my head at her as I let lose a roar brought up by my wolf.

After a few more minutes I am able to relax and collapse on the dirt panting, sweat on my brow and exhausted. My lip bleeding from where my canines had punctured it. "Bella, are you ok?" Alice asks and I manage a small groan and she walks over to me.

She kneels tentatively and I gasp out an apology. She shushes me and before I know I'm being snuggled by Alice. "I'm not afraid of you, I know you wouldn't hurt me." she whispers. I pull her tightly against me, "My wolf would never hurt you, it's the beast inside of it that I'm worried about." I sigh as I look up to the quarter full moon.

"On the moon I'll have to leave for a few days, just to be safe… you know big pack some of them like me have a beast inside their wolf that have to be dealt with a specific way." I explain to Alice. She leans on one shoulder to look at me "A specific way?" she quotes.

I crack a smile "A topic for another day, Alice. Right now, lets just enjoy the peaceful night and good company." I say and sit up a bit so I'm at level height with Alice. She roles her eyes and bumps my shoulder "So, Bella Van Wolf. Care to tell me about you're self?" Alice asks with a smile.

I shrug "What do you want to know?" I ask her and she grins. This was going to be an interesting night.

**A/N: had to speed up a little bit but damn, there super naturals they don't need the time humans do to get a connection.**


	12. Ch12 Selfish

**A/N: some answers up ahead, sorry for not uploading sooner college has been driving my crazy never again will i take up 18 credits in my life. Lol, anyway here it is. Remember to vote on the poll for the new story you want published.  
**

**I don't own twilight.**

**Ch.12 Selfish  
**

**Apov**

"So, Bella Van Wolf. Care to tell me about you're self?" I asks with a smile.

Bella shrugs "What do you want to know?" she ask me and I cant fight the grin from spiting on my face.

"Well how old are you?" I ask. She smiles to her self as her eyes look at me thoughtful.

"Ive already told you're family this." I state.

I shake my head "No, you only said 'One Thousand, almost two' that was it." I says and Bella grimaces.

"Physically I am around twenty two. I'm around a ruff estimate of one thousand seven hundred and sixty…six?.. years. Give or take a decade." She shrugs.

I stare at her with shock, she literally is older then half the vampires I know, hell she's almost as old as Caius of the Volturi and he's the youngest of the bunch. I shake my head as I look at her with a bit of wonder in my eyes. Wonder and respect for the survivors, to life on this earth for that long must mean she is an prime fighter, which means she was holding back that day we play fought in the backyard. I shake my head from my wild thoughts, I must speak.

"Wow… the things you must have seen, places you must have visited." I say but Bella grimaces "Ive been on the run for around.. six hundred years. Pathetic if you come to look at it." Bella sighs as she looks up at the sky, a frown playing at her lips.

I frown, what she did could have never been pathetic. The sacrifice she maid to keep her loved ones at peace, risk her own life… its bone chilling. So much so that I have to fight back a tremor as it teases along my spine, to show my newly discovered fear of losing her. "Its not pathetic." I say for her to hear. She moves her head towards me a bit a grimace on her beautiful face.

"I hid, i am the strongest of my kind out there and I hid in the woods like a coward, while my people, my species was whipped off the map." Bella says her eyes shining silver as her emotion takes hold of her.

"Shhh, calm down Bella." I say and move closer to her, I lift her head up so its resting on my lap and we stay silent for a long moment. Questions run threw my head over and over. I want to know everything I can about this girl but how to get those answers out and not upset her? How do I talk to her without her getting hurt or sad?

"What was you're life like before the Volturi…?" I trail off not knowing exactly how to finish that question.

Bella smiles, "It was… normal. A bit boring. I would leave for a century or two in between to explore the world. Royalty had its perks but, I was more of a loner for that time. I used to always sneak out of the castle, I didn't want to be a prisoner in my own home... sometimes I miss those times, when my family would hold balls and all the wolves would unite and dance the night away. How some would just spend the night smiling, others would share war stories. All the while the kids would go to the back of the castle and play fight in there wolf forms. It was really a time of peace in the world, back in those days..." She sighs looking up at the moon that reflects perfectly back in her eyes.

Along with the moon, you could see the longing in her eyes. The desire that those times would never had ended, to be once again reunited with family and friends and not worry about death... my pour Bella had been threw a lot. Way more then she let see, even now i know she was re living it, the attack on her castle. The death of her peoples rain, i needed to say something that would bring her back to me. Something that might even make her smile. Sadly, I really didnt think it threw before my mouth was speaking.

"What about girlfriends or boyfriends, you must have had some." I state. Bella's head snaps over to mine, she slowly shakes her self out of her thought's.

"I beg you're pardon, ma'am?" she asks with furrowed brows and i couldn't contain the chuckle at her old time voice. She really was as old as a fossil.

I chuckle, "Boyfriends or girlfriends? did you have any?" i ask.

"Oh, well...yes, ive had a few." She says looking up at me.

I frown "A few girlfriends?" I ask. She smiles but stays quiet.

"Boyfriends then?" I ask. Again only a smile and silence.

"Come on tell me…" I whine. Bella chuckles "I don't kiss and tell, if I can help it." she says with a grin.

I playfully glare at her, "Hmmm, what about Jade? she an ex?" i ask.

Bella sighs and bites her lip looking out at the stars. "Jade is... a special case." she explains.

I frown, "How so?" i ask.

Bella sits up and i lean against her, "Me and Jade thought we were soul bound mates..." Bella whispers.

I stiff and Bella feels it because she hugs me closer "We weren't, obviously. But we were young, in the heat of the moment and we just thought we were meant to be. When it came to do the ceremony... we both did not go. We met up around twenty years after and both panic thinking the other is mad at us. We relax once we realized what had happened and continued to travel together and hook up as you kids call it, for twenty more years until we broke apart and i told her to go find the pack." she says.

"Um... wow. So, you two were pretty close, huh?" i ask.

Bella chuckles and kisses the top of my head "We were until we realized we have completely different views on life and go at each others throats at all times." Bella says.

I smile "And what exactly is you're view on life?" i ask her. She looks deep in thought before she speaks.

"Something created us, if that something is God or if its Zeus or one of the other billion gods i don't know. I just know that whatever higher power is out there I should be afraid... and grateful." she says.

I frown "Why afraid, its hard to think of you afraid at all." i say and its true. Bella is almost close to invincible, if not already and the idea of her being afraid of something is absurd to me.

"Yes, afraid. Afraid that if i ever do die... I have committed my fair share of sins. Killing being the most I have done on that list. Stealing also, if you come to look at it i have around... one thousand seven hundred and fifty years worth of sins on my back." she states.

I cup her cheek "Its hard to imagine that you, someone who tries there hardest to be good would think herself as evil." i state.

Bella smiles but shakes her head "Alice... I have killed thousands of people, let alone vampires and other wolves. I am the strongest predator out there besides a lycanthrope." she states.

I shake my head "I... I don't doubt you are but, you're good." i nod surely. There's a blur and Bella is no longer behind me.

I look around the clearing and see her figure on the edge of the mountain as she looks at me, her eyes shinning silver. "Alice, i was born to be you're predator." she mumbles as she flashes to be behind me and wraps her arm around my waist. I growl playfully at her but again, she vanishes as i turn. I hear a twig snap behind some trees and run there. Nothing.

"Bella?" i call and i hear a soft whispered "Run." and i dont hesitate before i launch my self in the woods. I hear the rush of wind and see Bella's still figure ten feet away. I screech to a halt and she looks up at me threw her bangs. Her eyes shining with a few dark locks in the way as her fangs poke out of her mouth. "Alice, you cant outrun me, not even in my human form." she states and i feel a chill run down my spine.

She appears in front of me in a gust of wind and she towers over my small frame as i lean against a tree. I can crack you're skin in my human form. You know what a wolf can do, you need to understand that for me... for me its dificult to control my wolf." Bella states as she rests her head against the tree.

"What do you mean?" i ask slowly.

"I am as much a wild animal as i am human." Bella whispers closing her eyes. But, when she opens them is that i try to hold back my shock, there's black swirling in her silver eyes. Almost engulfing them so its more black then silver. "I share my body with two other wolves." she says and takes a few steps back until her back hits a tree.

"I thought you could only have one wolf." i state.

She smirks "You're supposed to, but my family experimented on me with Lycanthrope DNA. That is why I am stronger then anyone of my kind. Its also why I am a threat to you, Alice." she speaks softly. I shake my head taking a step forward, "You wont hurt me." i say and she smiles up at me with her dark eyes.

In a blink she's vanished again, i sniff the air. I turn on my heels to see the thin line of silver leave Bella's dark eyes before she growls lowly. "Sadly, I cant say the same for the Lycan inside me." Bella says with a low growl as she walks slowly over to me and im pinned against the tree. Her nose grazes my neck that against my better instincts I had left un covered. Her warm lips touch where my pulse should be, before it vanishes in a gust of wind. My eyes snap open and i look around, no Bella.

I listen for a faint heart beat and look up, pitch black eyes look back down at me. "Bella..." i trail off as a low rumble sounds in her chest. She's not breathing, i can tell. Does she need to breathe or is it just a habit for her as well? She has a heat so she has blood so she must need air, but it sounds different then humans so she probably docent need as much air as them. She lets out a slow shuddering breath as the silver filters back in her dark pools until silver is the only color left.

She jumps down the tree and lands with a soft 'thud' before she looks at me. "Are you alright? im sorry, its just... difficult to control the beast when you give in so easy." she growls lowly.

I frown "Im... sorry?" i say unsure.

Bella frowns "No need, just..." she walks slowly to show me she means no harm before she cups my cheeks in her warm hands. "Alice... your important to me, you wont understand how important you are just yet but... please, never give in like that. Never submit, not to me ok?" she asks.

"Submit?" i ask confused, when did i submit to her?

"In a wolf pack... showing you're neck is an act of submission." Bella states and i nod. Is that what got her wild animal so wound up?

"Oh." is the only word that leave my lips before i give it permission. Bella gives me a little grin, it exposes her canines as she smiles at me,

"Unless of course you want to take things to a different level." Bella jokes.

I chuckle and pat her cheek "Nice try." i say as i walk past her.

I hear her growl playfully "You'll cave soon. I know 'ya want me." she says in the horrible teenage accent Emmett taught her.

I chuckle "Sure i do, wolfy." I say as i walk back home with her but she stops me, "No, lets not go yet... the night is still young." she says excitement in her voice.

I lift an eyebrow "What do you have in mind?" i ask.

She smiles "Ever ridden a wolf like a horse?" she asks me.

I frown "No, i cant say i have." I state.

She grins and steps out of her sneakers and winks before doing a back flip and landing on all four paws, her tail wagging a bit. "Somebody is in a playful mood." i say and she lays down on her stomach and I hesitate before she huffs and roles her eyes. I chuckle as i pet her dark fur softly before i slide up on. She lifts slowly and starts an easy jog, i cant help the laugh that escapes me.

Bella seemed to like and started to run faster, bit by bit until we were going so fast the forest was a blur to me. I held on to Bella's fur tightly as my legs were wrapped gently around her so that it didn't crush her ribs. She jumps over rocks and logs, zig saging threw trees and ducking down under branches so they didn't hit me. She runs until she finds a mountain and barks.

Threw out the hole run we came to an agreement that if she barks it meant for me to hold on tighter. so i put a bit more pressure on my legs and grabbed a fresh fistful of her hair. She leaps in the air and starts to jump from rock to rock digging her claws in the solid rock like butter as she climbs up the mountain. She pushes off one to use the other, jumping between both rocky ledges until she reaches the top swiftly.

Impossible that a climb that would have taken a vampire ten minutes she made in five. I slide off her back and stand next to her as her body shakes and slowly shrinks. I try not flinch when i hear the snap and crunch of bones as she makes her way back to human. I manage to hear a soft groan on her part before she breathes a sigh.

I lift an eyebrow "Should that transition be painful?" i ask. She gives me a weak smile "It slows down when the full moon is close... it will be over once the fool moon passes." she says before she jumps up and grabs a red fruit and smiles at me as she wipes it off on her shirt before taking a bite. I sniff and scrunch my nose at the sweet smell of it.

"An apple?" i ask. She shrugs and takes another bite "I'm starving, sue me." she jokes. Damn, Emmett and transforming her in to a full fledged teenager in less then a week, "Ill do anything but kiss you." i say as i look over the view of the mountain. It was amazing, what else would i expect from Bella? she's incredibly sweet and romantic. "Why is that?" she asks with a chuckle as she sits down on the ledge with her second apple.

"I dont like the smell of human food, let alone the taste. I once ate cake because of a bet with Emmett, tasted like ash, rotten friut and dirt." i state. Bella nods and crunches in to a crisp apple, "What else has Emmett bet with you?" she asks. I chuckle "He doesn't like to bet with me much because he thinks i cheat, its not my foult the future comes to me so easily." i state.

She nods her head, "So, he doesn't play with you that much?" Bella asks.

I chuckle "oh, no... we play a lot. Partner's in crime. He makes up a plan and i help him, before you know it the hole house is under one prank at the same time. Once we got arrested in Vegas." i state and Bella laughs loudly.

"You the future seer? got arrested?" she asks.

If i could blush, i would be. "Yeah, the police made a split second decision to take the turn and the future didn't get to me on time. Next thing i know Emmett and i are handcuffed and thrown in the slammer and having to act drunk." I state. Bella's laughter echo's threw the silent forest, mine soon joins in as well. After the glee of the moment simmers down and we both have lazy grins on our face Bella shrugs her shoulders.

She looks at me and sighs, "I should get you home before your family starts to worry i bit your head off. Besides, i need to make sure the pups are behaving with your family... the packs to big for one state... ill have to divide them up, send them to a herd i found in Brazil." Bella sighs.

I falter on a step "You're going to separate your pack?" i ask in shock. Didn't she just fight for command of them. "We are to many, it was hard enough hiding as a wolf can you imagine the damage we would do staying in Washington for to long? Vampire's will automatically catch on to the trail, the Vulturi will be informed and... i will not hold witness and let my brothers and sisters get slaughtered." Bella says glaring out in to the night.

"You cant fight the Volturi, there strong." i state. Bella smirks "Yeah, well we are stronger." she says and sighs in to the night, closing her eyes. "Alice... my path is already written for me, I can't stray from it. Its unfair of me to want a relationship with you with so many things go on but... i have been selfless for to long. I want to be selfish, Alice." Bella says looking me in the eyes with a smoldering silver.

Her words are as slick as satin, warm as fire. She looks me right in the eye like a confident predator... im her prey. "Ive spend years of my life trapped in the woods to keep my kind safe... ive imagined a thousand different scenarios where i would find my mate and could finally be happy. I found you... im not losing you, certainly not for some war the Volturi wanted. I want to be selfish, i want you Alice. In every meaning of the word... even if it means being you're friend or just holding you're hand." she says and rubs her thumb across my cheek.

"But i will not run from you..." she whispers and just as we lean in to touch our lips a snap of a twig can be herd. A growl and Bella disappears from my touch as she and a vampire growl and hiss on the ground. She snarls as she's pinned by the muscular vampire before they blur and flip and the vampire is pined on the ground.

My eyes go wide, "Bella, NO!" i yell and she freezes as she looks over at me. The vampire pushes her away and stands and i connect eyes with the golden eyes of a vampire i didn't expect to see so soon so soon.

"Jared, what are you doing here?" i ask, my voice grave.

"Protecting you from that mutt." he says with a smile.

Bella climbs over the ledge she had fallen off and snarls "Get away from her." she states.

Jared turns growling, "Get you're flees and ticks away from my girlfriend." he growls. I see Bella stop a look of confusion run threw her until her eyes register movement above the lift of the cliff and i see Kate, Elezar and Carmen jump down from the ledge standing in front of me. Wait... where's Garret? a blur rushes from the side, Bella just sidesteps it.

"Alice, if you know these leeches tell them to get away from me." she growls out, her eyes tainted by the black ink. I shake my head and push past them and stand in front of Bella.

"Stop, she's a friend." i state.

I can distinctly hear Bella mutter 'only a friend?' but i ignore it as i try and calm down the situation.

"Are you kidding me Alice? this mutt was about the bite you're head off." Jared growls.

"If you don't stop speaking to Alice that way, im gonna be biting you're head off you filthy inbreed neanderthal." Bella says loudly.

"Oh, yeah? Bring it bitch." Jared says with a smirk,

"With pleasure leech." she says and they stand face to face. In a second flat Jared is face down on the earth.

"What did you see in this idiot?" Bella asks.

I stare with a blank gaze before i sigh "Bella, get off of him." i state.

I see the glint in her eyes fade to a scowl "Sorry, wouldn't want to harm you're boyfriend." she states and stands up and brushes the dirt off.

"Bella.." i state and she walks over to the side, "its fine, i understand Alice." she says and gives me a small grin. I nod and look back to the Denali's.

"Kate, Eleazar, Carmen. What a pleasure to see you all again, a lot has changed since we last spoke." i say and give them each a hug. When Jared stands with his arms wide open i just smile at his family,

"Come on, Carlisle has been expecting you out on a visit." i say with a fake smile, damn this timing.

**A/N: i re write this chapter like ten times. That's why you haven had an update in a while. Review and vote on the poll! its on the top of my profile  
**


	13. Ch13 Hostility

**A/N: Hey, here is a new chapter! Sorry for the long-ish wait College is filled with tests after tests after tests. But I'm getting some things done, hope you all like the new chap!. Leave a Review and any questions you may have about Bella or Alice or my story I will answer. **

**Don't own twilight!... yet. **

**Ch.13 Hostility**

**Bpov**

_Bella, you cant kill him. You cant kill him, you cant kill him_... It had become my inner mantra for the hole walk to the Cullen house. I walked a little away from the group of vampires, close enough to step in if that inbreed touched Alice but far enough away to make sure his stench was away from me. There was a constant rumble of a growl in my chest, and every so often the eyes of the black haired male would flash to me.

"hahahaha, oh Alice. I have missed your sense of humor." Jared boomed and i clenched my jaw tighter.

_You cant kill him, you cant kill him, you cant kill him... not yet, anyway._ I almost howled in glee when I started hearing the grumble of wolves and the Cullen talking. I quicken my step and swiftly make my way out of the woods and freeze when I look at the Cullen house. It looked like they were holding a party! I look behind me to see a humoring smile on Alice's lips as she looks at me.

She goes to walk over to be when that, leech Jared grabs her by the waist and jumps over the river with her. I growl lowly as i fallow his movements with my eyes. I look back when the Denali clan -I think that was there name- as they show up from the woods. They give me a stiff nod and jump over the river and greet there friends.

I notice the wolves all stiffen before I whistle. "Pack meeting, now." I half growl before I turn and before they can even start grumbling I had already walked in to the woods. I waste no time in shifting and running as fast as I can to the clearing, i take my anger out on the ground as I take on more speed. I run for what seems like forever but must only have been a handful of minutes because soon I find my self in the clearing me and Alice were at, I sit down and wait. Slowly they start filtering threw the woods before they are all here. I pace for a few minutes until I look at them.

"Please be seated for the meeting." I state and they automatically create a crescent moon, the elders form a straight line to the side and I sit across from them all, normally Renessme would have sat next to me but as an Omega she was at the back of the pack and by that look in her eyes she missed the power. The right to sit next to me.

"Did any of you know about a herd of wolves in Brazil?" I waste no time in asking. There are a few mumbles but nothing exactly specific, I sigh running a hand threw my hair.

"There is a herd in the woods of Brazil, on a remote location. There are around... forty or fifty wolves from all over the world. They have been waiting and growing in numbers. They are waiting, plotting and hoping for us to join them. They plan on challenging the Volturi, and use us as there secret weapon. They want me to take the crown... but i need all of your help." i say looking at my pack with a small frown.

"I know this is a lot to ask of you, but it is needed. Our brothers and sisters need us to re establish the balance the Volturi unthinkingly set out of place." I say.

The five elders of the pack lean forward a bit "Princess, we respect your wishes but are you absolutely sure we have a chance of winning against them? There are many of them and quite a few left of us, wouldn't it be best to just reproduce until we have higher numbers?" he asks.

I shake my head "No, we don't have the time. That pack down in Brazil is way to big, its astonishing they haven't been discovered yet but they will be found out. And we need to work fast before they are and we still have decent numbers let alone a surprise on our side. The cleansing is at the back of the Volturis mind, they think we are extinct. We need to strike now while we still have the advantage of a surprise attack. Once they find one single werewolf the hunt will start all over again and not one of us will be spared. I can not force you to fight for your race so I will let you all chose. Join the group who is going to Brazil or leave... I wont hold it against you." i speak.

There are low grumbles and murmurs threw out the pack, this is going to be one long meeting..

**Apov**

_'If Jared touches me one more time like if we were still together I'm kicking him in the..'_ "ouch!" i yelp in surprise when Edward kicks me under the table.

I send him a glare "_if you dont like what I'm thinking stay out of my head!"_ i yell in my head and he roles his eyes.

"_I don't care if you cant help it, oh, i know. Ill sing your favorite song?" _i think loudly to him.

He frowns with the corner of his mouth, his eyes glaring at me. "_That a yes Eddie?"_

I see that he is gonna complain and start singing at the top volume in my head _I'M A BARBIE GIRL, IN A BARBIE WORLD! ITS FANTASTIC, MADE OF PLASTIC!_

The look of horror on Edwards face makes me burst out laughing unable to contain my self. I ignore the odd looks or the look of mirth in Edwards eye's as I laugh so hard if I were human I would have passed out.

"Y-your fa-face!" I laugh at Edward. He growls and I smirk.

"Next time, stay out of my head." I snap at him.

"Alice!" Esme chastises me.

"Stop bugging your brother." she says but even I can see the bit of humor shining in her eyes.

"Sorry, Mom." I give her a week grin and sigh as I stand.

"If I may be excused, I want to go up to my room. All the wolves flickering in and out of my visions are giving me a headache." I lie. _'Edward you speak and I will cut your hair off."_ I threaten in my mind before I start walking up the stairs. I close my door and lay down on the bed. I cant sleep, I haven't slept in approximately 116 years. But this, when I lied down and closed my eyes and let my mind drift threw visions of simple things like the weather, a hunt, a change in the stock market, a new fashion line, the next best seller.

Then it hit me, a vision of me

_It was soothing, just a vision of me sitting in the clearing on a sunny day. The sun is shimmering off my skin when Bella slowly makes her way in to the meadow, a small smirk playing on her lips. _

_"I should have known to find you here, eh darling?" she says as she makes her way to the middle of the field._

_I smile up at her "Took you long enough." I grin. _

_She smirks "Forgive me ma'am. I had some important issues to attend." she says bowing before sitting next to me. _

_I push her shoulder playfully, "More important then me?" i ask with a pout. _

_Bella smiles softly "Nothing is more important to me then you, Alice. I.. I want to tell you something.. I'm your mate, Alice." she says softly. _

_My face show's shock and... happiness. "I know." I say and Bella's head snaps up in shock. _

_"You do?" she asks. _

_I nod "I know because... i feel the safe the same way Bella. You're my mate, Bella... I just didnt know how to tell you." I say and Bella doesn't hesitate to attack my lips with her own. _

_I kiss her back with just as much passion, a hunger a deep primal hunger for my mate overtook every single seance both of us had._

I jump out of the vision with a gasp. This... is it possible?... I don't like Bella that way.. i did kiss her... I did kiss her back. Am I going to fall in love with Bella? I shake my head and move to my window, just as I am about to jump out of it my door opens. "Jared, get out of my room." I hiss not even bothering to look at him, his musk and ice smell contaminating my room.

"I remember I used to be accepted here whenever I wanted." He states.

I clench my jaw and turn to him my hands balled in to fists. "Well the invitation has been revoked for a long time." I state glaring at him.

He frowns "Why do you hate me so much, Alice?" he asks.

I stare at him in shock, is he really that stupid? that blind? "You lied to me, you told me we were mates when all along all you wanted to do was get in my bed! Then when we finally do you stick around for five months and state that it doesn't feel right to be together! that you want to go out on a quest to find your real mate and left me without a proper explanation!" i yell at him.

His stare hardens and his jaw clenches "I was wrong. I still want you, Alice. I already had you, your mine. You can tell me all those times we made love on that same bed meant nothing to you!" he yells.

I stare at him in the eyes "They meant nothing to me the second you walked out that door." I hiss.

His eyes flare and a growl rumbles threw his chest "Your just bitter because I didn't want to stay in one please with your family let alone that nosy insolent little brother of yours." he scoffs.

I growl louder "You leave Edward out of this, Jared. This problem started from day one when YOU decided to lie to me and tell me we were mates! How the hell did you get past Jasper I don't know but I am not falling for that again. I will not be the idiot you can have fun with before leaving to sleep with god knows how many other vampires and humans." I growl.

He slams the door shut with his foot before appearing in front of me, "You know that deep down, you love me." he hisses with a velvet voice. It fall's on dead ears as I don't even acknowledge him.

"Get out of my room." I growl looking in his eyes.

He grabs my arms pulling me closer as I try to shake him off. "Make me." he growls back lowly.

I hiss as his hands get a bit to tight and I feel that if he grabs me harder my skin is going to crack. "Whats wrong Alice? you know you love it ruff. All those times we made love the way you would bite me, scratch me, how we broke five beds in our first month." he says softly.

He thinks he is calming me, but every time he speaks it gets me more angry and suddenly I just want Bella here to beat the shit out of him.

"Get out of my room!" i growl loudly, a snarl building in my chest.

He flexes his fingers but doesn't let go "I told you already Alice... Make. Me." he hisses.

"With pleasure." A voice says from behind him and he is no longer holding on to me. I look up to see two blurs jumping out the window.

I jump out the same window to see my family exiting the house "What on earth is going on here?" Carlisle asks.

"Bella is kicking Jared's ass." i say with a grin.

Edward growls "Look like Jared doesn't understand what get out means." he hisses.

My family growls but a yell breaks us out of our conversation to see a snarling Bella towering over Jared. "Alice are you alright?" she asks not looking away from Jared on the ground who is growling.

"Yyes I'm fine." I stutter in shock. She smirks "Good." she states before kicking Jared square in the chest.

"You've been getting on my nerve's all night, mutt. What makes you think you have a right to interrupt me and my girlfriend in a private conversation?" he hisses.

Bella smirks "Last time I checked, Alice is with me you filthy leech. I can smell the human blood on you." she makes a face. We all gasp in shock as Bella and Jared start to tumble and snarl. "Protect Alice!" Bella growls and soon six pack members show up and stand in a lose line around my family. A black and white wolf leaps out of the shadows and knocks Jared off Bella and Bella shifts.

She snarls at Jared and he backs away a bit, shocked at seeing Bella in her wolf form. I must admit she is huge. Ness circles behind him and Bella infront of him, Jared looks at us "Help me!" he snarls before throwing a kick to Ness and missing before being clawed to the ground by Bella. "Oh, Ill help you alright." Emmett says and walks past the wolves and to Jared.

He grabs him by the shirt and punches him square int he jaw, "Don't mess with my little sister." he growls menacingly to Jared. Bella barks a laugh and its gone as soon as Jared kicks Ness in the ribs. Bella launches to him and clamps her teeth around his arm and tugs effortlessly and i hear the metallic screech of his arm ripping off.

Carmen and Eleazar yell as they see there 'son' being ripped apart and I step in. "Bella! Bella stop it!" i yell and she freezes. SHE looks at me with silver pools and drops the arm before tackling Jared to the ground. She shifts back to her human form and grabs him by the neck "IF you ever so much as lay a finger on my Alice again you can consider your existence forfeit. DO you understand?" she growls loudly.

"She loves me." he states. Bella's growl gets even louder "Repeat those words again and ill kill you right now, you mean nothing to her. Your a parasite, you are filth and next time you and me fight, you are ending up in ashes no matter how much Alice would want me to stop." its not a threat I realize. Its a promise.

Bella drops the injured Jared and kicks him in the ribs, Ness kicks him down to the ground and walks over him to us in her human form. "Bella, now that this job is done. WE need to assemble the troops that are going." Ness says. Bella nods and looks back at me before looking at Ness and her back as they leave. She seems to be torn between checking if I'm ok and going to help her pack.

I walk up to her and peck her on the lips "I'm fine, ill be here when you get back." i state and Bella smiles before kissing me one more time slowly before steeping away from he eyes shinning a bright silver she gives me a grin and in a flash, she's gone. I grin to my self and turn to see an amused family looking at me, the Denalis are attending to Jared.

"That was hot!" Emmett booms and Rosalie smacks the back of his head and we all laugh. Some things never change, like Emmett trying to defuse a serious situation with a joke. I look at Jared where now Carlisle has knelled next to him to help and I walk in to the house not caring fallowed by Rosalie and Kate.

"Idiot deserved it, trying to lay his hands on a future seeing vampire with a werewolf mate." she mumbles as she fallows us. I chuckle and so does Rosalie as we all sit in the living room and then Emmett and Jasper show up and sit down with grins.

"What?" I ask.

Emmett chuckles and Jasper smiles "Lets just say Bella really knows how to beat up a guy." they say and both shudder.

I frown "She didn't... did she?" i ask.

They shake there heads and i sigh in relief. "She just has good aim with her foot." Emmet snorts and they both explode laughing. I cant help my amused smile at all the laughs. Edward walks in with Tanya and sit on the couch next to the recliner im in.

"He is not going to be bothering you again Alice." Edward says and Tanya nods with a small smile "He has a lot of explaining to do about the human blood in his system tho." she says and i nod. My life has changed a lot since Bella got here... and i must admit its exiting to not know what to expect tomorrow.

**Not a long chap and not a lot of B/A in this one but the next one will. I just needed to clear up the story line about Alice's relation-shit with Jared. How adorable is protective Bella? Review if you like this story!**


End file.
